Fox Love
by SanoGirl
Summary: COMPLETE! Sent on a mission to find 7 artifacts of unlimited power, Kurama is made to work with another kitsune, this one a girl. But she keeps herself distanced and cold. Kurama sets off on the journey determined to make her see that he loves her.
1. The Girl

Fox Love:   
Chapter 1- The Girl 

  
  
Sunlight filtered through the trees, striking the young kitsune wandering beneath, and speckling her with warmth. She tilted her face upwards, letting her face bask in the rays and drinking in the light. Through the canopy of green above her she could see spots of a perfect blue, dotted with puffs of white. This would be a good place to stop. The small clearing was hidden deep in the forest and she could sense nothing hostile nearby. Haven sat down underneath a tall oak, moving with a cat-like fluidity, a warrior's grace. She readjusted the sword hanging at her side and leaned back against the rough, pitted bark. Her emerald eyes glittered as they swept around the clearing once more before closing. She breathed in deeply and let the breath out with a whoosh a few moments later. She would be safe here, for a while. Haven let her thoughts drift and soon sleep clouded her mind, taking her to that mysterious place only visited in dreams. 

*************** 

  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!"  
  


The battle waged on, curses, shouts of pain, and the sounds of weapons echoing off the mountains behind them. The demon was hurt, but still going strong. The four friends fighting it faced him, breathing hard and dripping sweat. Kuwabara's left leg dripped crimson, the tide pooling on the ground beneath his feet. Yusuke, covered in numerous bruises and scratches, had almost exhausted his Spirit Energy. He stood there panting and wiped his face on his sleeve. Kurama and Hiei were the least affected; the former breathing harder then normal and the latter with a small cut on his cheek, both were tiring, though.   
  
"What do we do now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"I don't know," Yusuke replied.   
  
"We keep trying!" Hiei snapped and disappeared before Kuwabara could say anything in reply.   
  
In almost the same instant they heard the familiar slashing sound of his sword, accompanied by flashed of light from where the bright spring sun caught his wickedly fast blade. Soon several new red streaks appeared on the demon's scaly hide and slowly dripped black blood onto the grass beneath. Yusuke charged in, screaming, and fired his Spirit Gun once more. Kuwabara's eyes narrowed and his Spirit Sword flared up, blazing orange, as he followed close behind. Kurama surveyed the scene before him and raised his arm, flicking his Rose Whip as hard as he could at the demon's hideous head. *CRACK* He struck home and the demon let out a ferocious howl of pain and rage. He swung one massive arm out in the air and caught Yusuke right in the chest. The young Spirit Detective went flying, landing in the ground with a sickening crunch, not far from Kurama. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he took in what had just happened. Then he let out an enormous bellow and charged straight at the demon. Hiei appeared by to Yusuke, bending down next to him. Yusuke moaned when Hiei touched his arm, which was bent out at an impossible angle. Hiei shook his head, stood up, and ran to help Kuwabara. The short fire-demon liked Kuwabara, despite what he said and did, and didn't want to see him die. He appeared seconds later at the tall boy's side, slashing fast and hard. Kurama permitted himself a small smile as he lashed out at the demon once more. Another hit, another wound. Kurama's grin widened, and he advanced towards the other demon. He jumped into the air and the Rose Whip cracked multiple times before he landed near the other two. Hiei spared the red-headed fox a grateful glance before he continued to slice at their foe. Even the little fire-demon was beginning to tire.   
  
"_That's not a good sign_," Kurama thought to himself.   
  
Behind him, Yusuke had staggered to his feet, his broken arm dangling at his side. Kuwabara, distracted by this momentarily, caught a blow to the head and crumpled in a heap. Yusuke let out a strangled cry and he leapt forward. Kurama and Hiei continued to heckle the monster, but they both knew they couldn't do this for much longer. Their energy was almost gone. Yusuke was pummeling the demon with his one fist and his feet. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Kurama would have laughed out loud. Yusuke barely came up to the demon's chest and it would have taken five or more of him to go around its belly. His punches and kicks had little effect beyond annoying the monster further. Yusuke collapsed on the ground moments later, panting and shuddering, trying to get up. He failed miserably. Kurama grimaced and cracked the whip with renewed strength. Two against one was unfair, for them that was. Hiei darted in, slashing viciously and Kurama racked his brain desperately, trying to come up with some way they could win this. His whip lashed out yet again, and then it hit him. His whistle!   
  
Before the four of them had left on this mission, Koenma, deeming him the most responsible, had given Kurama a whistle. The toddler-ruler's words reechoed now, in his mind, as he stood before a demon he could not defeat.   
  
"_Blow this whistle and help will come to you, no matter where you are._"   
  
Kurama had accepted the trinket, hanging it by its braided cord around his neck. He paused a moment and reached inside his shirt. Something cool and smooth brushed his slender fingers and he grabbed it, yanking it free of the cloth of his shirt. He brought it to his mouth and blew as hard as he could. 

*************** 

  
  
Haven's eyes snapped open. That noise…there it was again! A sharp wailing, a cry of distress, of panic, and desperation. The Whistle of Desperation! She bolted to her feet and honing in on the echoes of the piercing wail, charged towards it. Koenma had told her, if she ever heard that whistle she was to go to the person who had blown it immediately. Her cloak billowing out behind her, she darted in and out of the trees, hoping that by the time she got there it wouldn't be too late. 

*************** 

  
  
Kurama let the whistle fall from his mouth. Hiei brought his hands down from his ears, where they had instinctively placed themselves upon hearing the whistle. The demon stood before them, stunned, staring dumbly at Kurama, who glanced around and sighed. The demon chose that second to swipe at him, scraping his back and shredding his shirt. Kurama yelped and fell to his knees. Hiei, upon seeing this, leaped at the demon once more.   
  
Kurama got up and had just raised his arm for another whiplash when a black blur rushed by him. He stared, dumbstruck, as the blur darted around the demon, then flipped in the air, and came to rest on the top of its head. It was a girl. But that was all Kurama's bewildered brain could register before she unsheathed a sword and was off again. She moved around the demon, quicker then Kurama could follow. Her speed seemed to rival even Hiei's. He looked over at Hiei who was also watching the girl; seemingly with little or no trouble. He edged closer to the shorter demon and nudged him. Hiei barely glanced at him before his ruby eyes went back to the fight before them.   
  
"She's fighting the fight for us!" he exclaimed "I don't like that! I can fight my own battles!"   
  
Kurama nodded solemnly, but his eyes sparkled and his mouth curved in a tiny grin.   
  
"She's cutting him to pieces!" Hiei shouted after a few more moments, when chunks of demon flesh began to litter the ground.   
  
Kurama nodded again. All of a sudden he could see her, falling towards the ground. She had jumped off the demon and was now facing him with her hands stretched out in front of her. Kurama sensed a power like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt as though the world had gone gray and all that was left in color was the girl, the world swirled into nothing as she gathered the power to her, embracing it, using it as her own. Her hands turned a blue-green color and her eyes, cold as stone, locked on the demon. A loud, inhuman scream issued from the demon and Kurama fell to his knees for the second time that day, throwing up his hand to protect his face. Hiei had done the same, but he remained standing. When the light had dissipated and their eyes opened, the demon was gone and the same girl Kurama had seen just moments earlier was walking towards them amid a cloud of what appeared to be dust. She moved like water, fluid and effortless, her golden hair, yanked up high on her head, streaming out behind her in the whispering breeze. Her face was slender, with high cheekbones topped by sparkling green eyes that seemed to see through him, right down to the depths of his soul. Kurama stood up and Hiei stepped forward.   
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded.   
  
Kurama glared at him. "I am no one you need to know," she replied coolly, fixing him with an icy stare that outdid even his own. Hiei backed down and grudgingly stepped out of her path back to his original spot. She brushed past him as if he were nothing, lower then the ground she walked on, and went over to where Yusuke had fallen, only minutes earlier, but they seemed like days. Gently her slender hand brushed his arm and he seemed to come awake. He stared up at her and winced when she touched his arm a second time. He shifted, moving the broken arm as far away from her as possible. She glared down at him and her smooth rose lips twisted in an amused frown. She leaned forward and in one quick motion, grabbed his arm. He howled in pain as the same blue-green light from before enveloped him. The howls ceased almost immediately and the light faded, orange spots in Kurama's eyes the only proof that they had ever been there. The girl snorted and stood up, her mouth now quirked in a tiny half-smile. Yusuke stood up also, his arm at the right angle now and all cuts and bruises gone. He turned to the girl, but she was already at Kuwabara's side, the same teal light enveloping his unconscious body. She stood up once more a few seconds later, looking extremely pleased with herself. Kuwabara stirred and muttered something under his breath. Yusuke sauntered over to him and offered him a hand up, which he refused and promptly fell back on the ground, face first. Yusuke snickered and hid it behind his other hand. The girl sneered and began walking away, her slender body moving elegantly and her hair whipping out behind her.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Wait!" Yusuke shouted.   
  
She ignored him and kept walking towards the forest on the other side of the field. The yellow grass brushed her mid-calves and the myriad of tiny insects that lived in it swirled up and out behind her wake, buzzing angrily. He scowled and ran after her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around as if she weighed nothing.   
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I said wait! Who are you and what did you do back there?!"   
  
The girl glared at him. "Get…off…me…now." Her voice, steely and smooth seemed to bounce of the trees in front of her and reecho back to all the others, letting them know her displeasure. "I am of no consequence to you. Leave me alone and go about your business."   
  
Yusuke let go, visibly shaken, by her glare or her tone or both, and backed away.   
  
"Please," Kurama said. "Tell us who you are. We just want to thank you for what you did."   
  
Her back still to them the girl continued walking, then vanished.


	2. Chaos

Fox Love:   
Chapter 2- Chaos 

  
  
Yusuke just stood there, mesmerized, and stared at the spot where she had been. A slight breeze ruffled Hiei's hair as his mouth quirked up slightly and his eyes shone. Kurama's mouth also curved into an almost-smile. Kuwabara shut his mouth with a click of teeth and scowled at Hiei. And that was how Boton found them.   
  
She floated down out the shimmering azure sky and landed lightly and gracefully on the parched ground in front of Yusuke.   
  
"Yusuke?" she said, breaking the trance-like state they had been in.   
  
He started and looked at the blue-haired girl standing impatiently in front of him, her violet eyes snapping. "Koenma wants to see you all ASAP," she stated, now addressing the whole group.   
  
"Why?!" came the immediate response from Hiei.   
  
"He needs to talk to you about something very important," was all Boton would say. 

*************** 

  
  
An hour later they were sitting by a small stream, waiting for Koenma. The crystal clear waters chuckled and laughed to themselves as they leaped and danced over smooth stones on their way to join the larger river. The sun shone above, warm, but not hot, making the waters glitter like diamonds and caressing their skin into warmth. The motley group were arrayed on the cool grass by the streambed- Yusuke throwing rocks at the tiny silver and blue fish that darted through the water's currents, Hiei stretched out on his back, apparently sleeping, Kurama sitting next to him, examining his shredded uniform and trying to figure out what he was going to tell his mother, and Kuwabara flirting with Boton, as usual. Yusuke rolled his eyes at Kuwabara and chucked another stone into the stream.   
  
"When's toddler-boy gonna get here?" he yelled, his temper rising a notch or two.   
  
"Right now," came a voice from behind him, followed by a hard whack on his head. "Ouch! That hurt…" he whined, turning around to face the ruler of the Spirit World. He opened his mouth to say some smart-ass remark, but stopped when he saw who was standing next to Koenma. It was the girl from before!   
  
Hiei, now propped up on his elbows smiled sardonically and said, "So you're back."   
  
She looked at him and smiled, showing perfect pearly teeth. "Nice to see you too," she replied her voice dripping honey.   
  
"Now stop that!" Koenma ordered. "That's no was to behave around the people you will be working with! Especially you five, because you are going to be seeing a lot of each other these next few months."   
  
Dead silence. Then from Hiei, "WHAT?!"   
  
Koenma just smiled.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" the girl shouted. "I will not be stuck BABYSITTING a bunch of idiots! This is an embarrassment to me and all my kind!!!" She stopped screaming to catch her breath, but Koenma cut in, "You will not be "babysitting", despite what you may think, Haven. These boys can and will do their share and fight for themselves. They just needed a little…help this time." The girl just snorted.   
  
"Haven…so that's your name," Kurama stated quietly, his red locks billowing gently in the breeze. "A suitable name for one who just saved us. A suitable name…for a kitsune."   
  
Haven's head snapped towards him, fixing him with her piercing green eyes, so like his own. She sneered. Hiei smirked and Yusuke grinned smugly. They loved it when Kurama dug these things out. He could sense things like that, things people hid.   
  
But she just rolled her eyes and looked at Koenma. "So why am I getting stuck with them?" she queried, her tone mocking.   
  
Koenma sighed, this was going to be a long afternoon. "You will all be going on a search to find the 7 Chaos Articles," he began.   
  
"What?!" Yusuke interrupted.   
  
Koenma glared at him and sat down on the green carpet of grass beside Boton and motioned for Haven to do the same. She did so hesitantly. "The 7 Chaos Articles," he repeated his patience growing thin, "are all artifacts of great power, wanted and coveted by demons and humans alike. They can be used wrongly and destroy entire worlds in one blow, or used for good and create whole worlds in one simple motion. But they can be used for many other things besides that, good and bad alike, and each has powers unique to itself. And that's where the trouble begins. As I mentioned before, there are 7 of them: The Chaos Whistle (Milanthra), The Chaos Sword (Crimson Soul Stealer), The Chaos Whip (Devil's Lash), The Chaos Ring (Golden Mist), The Chaos Staff (Gilded Power), The Chaos Sphere (Silver Dreams), and the Chaos Coronet (Raven's Jade). They are all scattered throughout the world, either hidden or possessed by someone. You need to seek them out and bring them to me because if they fall into the wrong hands, the world as we know it will be no more." The toddler fell silent now, scanning the faces of those he had just informed, searching for some kind of response.   
  
"And just how are we to find these…Chaos Articles?" Haven questioned, her face a mask, but her emerald eyes stormy and brooding.   
  
Koenma turned to her and replied, "I know the whereabouts of some of the artifacts, my spies have searched them out. The others could be anywhere, but the ones you find and gossip and rumors will lead you to the rest."   
  
Haven swallowed and her mask slipped for a split second, revealing a face tortured by long hard years, a face that had endured much and gained little. Then it was back again, and twice as unreadable, even her eyes were blank now. "Which articles do you know the whereabouts of?" she questioned, her voice carefully schooled to flatness by years of practice.   
  
"I have a general idea where the Chaos Sword is and an idea of where the Chaos Whip may lie. That is all."   
  
Haven fixated her eyes on the tiny ruler, the shield that covered them gone now. Her eyes shone out like beacons, bright, strong, and unafraid. "I know where the Whistle lies," she stated simply, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
Koenma's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. "You do?" he whispered.   
  
She shifted her eyes away and looked at the rest of the people seated there. "Yes," she assured him, "because I have possession of it."


	3. Mud

Fox Love:   
Chapter 3- Mud 

  
  
The sky above them was a flat, steely gray and the road beneath their feet was a mud pit. They slogged through it with grim determination, their legs coated with the thick, slimy mud up to their knees. The rest of them was spattered with it, little splotches here and there, that dried on their skin and then itched like crazy; even Hiei couldn't stand it for very long.   
  
The weather didn't seem like it was going to get any better, either. Thunder crashed in the distance, and occasionally they could see a flash of lightening off to their right. Haven sighed as her foot sunk into the mud with a loud squelch, up to her mid-calf. She tired of the mud, tired of being stuck with a bunch of idiots, and tired of being bossed around by Koenma. She was tired of the world in general. Her exasperation with the world was only increased when Kuwabara shouted as he sunk, once more, into the mud. All of them had had their share of suddenly sinking into a hidden hole and having their legs coated in a fresh layer of mud, but Kuwabara was the loudest about it. All in all Haven was ready for the hotel they had been promised when they were to reach the next city, but it didn't look like they were going to get there today, not at the rate they were going.   
  
All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. The others, all except for Kurama, continued on a few paces, before they realized she had stopped. Haven reached into the backpack she had slung over one shoulder and pulled out a small, flute-like object. It was about as long as her forearm, made out of a glossy, gray wood. As it sat in her hand, it seemed to vibrate and hum with a life of its own. And as the people huddled around looked at it, it began to glow. A faint, shimmering gleam, that pulsed as if with its own heartbeat. Haven looked startled. The rest of the group stared at it in awe, this being the first time any of them had actually seen one of the Chaos Articles.   
  
Koenma had been visibly shaken when he found out that Haven possessed one of these articles. He had taken Haven off a little into the forest and asked her to show it to him. He had come back a few minutes later, his face a stern mask and his eyes veiled. "You will use Haven's object to aide you in the search for the other 6 Articles," he had told them. "Then it's really one of the artifacts?" Yusuke had asked eagerly. "Yes," had come the flat reply. But, none of them had actually ever seen The Chaos Whistle...until now.   
  
All of a sudden Haven's hand clamped tightly around the Whistle. Her mouth stretched into a grim line and her eyes went stone cold. "There's another one of these…things around," she said in a cramped voice.   
  
Kurama's eyebrow raised above his emerald eyes, now sparking with excitement, "Are you sure?" he questioned in his soft voice. "How do you know?"   
  
"I can feel the Whistle tugging at my hand," came the strained reply. "And it's pulling hard!"   
  
"I guess that means we're close," Yusuke said, dubiously.   
  
"No really?" came the sharp retort from Hiei. "Let's go! Why are you all just standing there like idiots?!"   
  
Haven's head snapped around, her eyes narrow slits and the corners of her mouth tighter then before. Her eyes seemed to spit pure venom at the shorter demon standing before her and the knuckles of the hand that clutched the Whistle were white, not only from the death-grip they had. Hiei took two steps back and turned away, sticking his nose in the air, ignoring them all. Kurama hid a small, renegade smile behind one hand and covered up his telltale chuckle with a cough.   
  
Haven glared for one more long moment at Hiei, then turned her attention back to the object on her hand. "I guess all we have to do is…follow it."   
  
"Well then let's go!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
So once more, they were slogging through the mud, though this time they were off the path, and cutting through a wide meadow of waist-high grass. Haven held the whistle out before her and it seemed to jerk her along like a puppet on strings. She grunted every time the Whistle jolted her forward, stumbling into even more mud, but otherwise she kept silent.   
  
The others were silent also; their grim determination to find these objects overriding even their frustration and exhaustion. All of the mud from before had dried, and was now weighing them down, tugging at their clothes and making them seem twice the weight. And to top it all off, more mud was being piled on top with every step they took. But they followed in dogged silence, watching the lithe form kitsune in front of them being jerked along like a dog on a leash. None of them offered to help, just watched in stony silence.   
  
Ahead of them Haven felt the frequent yanks getting stronger. She strained now to hold on, using every last bit of her strength to keep it in her hands. The field around her was like a muddy marsh and above them, wet and soggy, the gray skies above cold and unforgiving. Then it began to rain. A gentle, but cold drizzle began to fall, seemingly harmless, yet it penetrated straight to their skin, leaving them shivering in their mud soaked clothes. Kurama wanted to scream out loud. This was getting to be too much! Was all this really worth it? Then he looked up at Haven and saw her struggle with the Whistle. He sighed, _"If she's not giving up on this, then neither am I! She is worse off then I am and hasn't uttered a complaint once!_" And with that thought he straightened up from where he had been hunched over against the rain and marched up to the female kitsune.   
  
"Need some help?" he asked kindly, reaching over and adding his strength to her grip.   
  
Her head came up from its prior position on her chest and the green eyes looked at him. For a long moment Kurama seemed to be falling, falling into a pair of bottomless eyes, where dwelled all that he had ever tried to avoid in his life. Pain, anger, sorrow, revenge, hatred, betrayal, lies, guilt, crushing grief all swirled around him, pulling at him, tugging him, begging him to join their ranks, stoop to their level.   
  
Then, he was free. It was as if someone had closed a door, and Haven's eyes reverted to their normal, veiled green. She said nothing, just looked away, her mouth still a tight line, and continued her awkward, haphazard gait. He was frozen for a moment, before the Whistle yanked him jerkily along also. Between the two of them and their combined strengths, which was considerable, they still had a hard time hanging onto the Whistle. The others in the group followed closely behind them, waiting for the moment when the next Article would be found. The only sounds were the wet suck of their feet in the mud and an occasional grunt from Kurama or Haven.   
  
They came to a small, rocky, valley and the Whistle tugged every more sharply the closer they got. By now every muscle in their bodies was taut, and their arms were straining, the grunts and groans much more frequent. The Whistle seemed to hum, the silvery wood vibrating, and a low-pitched whine seemed to pierce all their ears. It grew louder and louder and the Whistle jerked fiercer and fiercer until Kurama and Haven thought their arms were going to be yanked out of their sockets. Then, all of a sudden, the Whistle went still. The humming and tugging stopped so abruptly, that Kurama and Haven were thrown off balance and fell backwards onto Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were helped back to their feet, arms hanging limply at their sides, the now still Whistle still clutched limply in Haven's right hand.   
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Yusuke exclaimed.


	4. Fox Song

Fox Love:   
Chapter 4- Fox Song 

  
  
Haven gave him her typical icy glare and shrugged, wincing when the pain in her arms and shoulders shot through her at the simple gesture.   
  
The day was darkening into night and the skies above them seemed to show no signs of stopping the seemingly endless rain. The rain had begun to fall faster now, and colder too, the kind of rain that chilled you to the bone, that penetrated right to your heart and gripped you in its icy clutches, never letting go.   
  
Kurama stood there, his arms hanging limply at his side, his teeth chattering. His green eyes swept over the terrain before them, searching for some kind of shelter from this torturing rain. Apparently Yusuke had the same idea, though he appeared less chilled, for the smart-mouth Spirit Detective spoke the words Kurama was thinking. "Look for a shelter!" he shouted as a peal of thunder sounded directly above them. Hiei nodded his head a was off before anyone could say another word, his drenched black cape swirling out behind his retreating form. He was back in a matter of seconds with a report of a fairly large cave up ahead that was dry and would shelter them all.   
  
The group fairly flew towards their promised sanctuary, Hiei leading, the others not far behind. Suddenly it loomed directly ahead of them. They dashed inside, with only Haven noticing the fact that the mouth of the cave reminded her of a huge beast of prey, opening its yawning cavern of mouth to swallow them whole. Kurama collapsed on the floor, shivering, his lips looking slightly blue. Hiei leaned against the cave wall, by the mouth, and stared out at the ceaseless rain. Kuwabara and Yusuke both sat down on the ground, leaning back against the walls, eyes closed. Haven stood slightly apart from the rest of the group, standing by a huge boulder, looking back into the bowels of the cave. She was uneasy, something was not right. Her spine tingled and her hands were clammy, her mind was alert and overly sensitive. When she got like this, either something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong.   
  
She glanced back at the others, surprised to find them all huddled around Kurama. She raised one thin eyebrow and sauntered over. Yusuke barely glanced up when she reached the group, only giving her an annoyed glance before returning his attention to the red-haired demon before him. Kurama lay sprawled on the floor of the cave, his face pale, coated with a sheen of sweat, his slender body shivering and his eyes covered by a feverish glaze. He rolled his eyes to look up at her and he managed a weak smile.   
  
"What the hell..." Haven murmured under her breath.   
  
Kurama rolled his eyes back downward and he curled up into a tight ball, trying to keep warm, his arms hugging his knees tightly. Haven could hear his teeth chattering and could sense the weakness that radiated off of him. So this was why her sixth sense had been going berserk on her. Kurama was sick, deathly sick.   
  
Kuwabara glared up at her, and risking her wrath shouted, "Well don't just stand there, do something!"   
  
She glared evenly back at him, meeting his gaze with an icy stare. "And just what do you propose me to do?" she queried, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper.   
  
Kuwabara gulped visibly, but continued on in the same loud voice. "Your little blue-light thing! The one you used to heal me and Yusuke when we fought that demon! Heal him!"   
  
Cringing in preparation for the explosion he knew was going to come, Kuwabara was surprised when Haven only sighed. "If I could, I would," she said wearily. "But my healing technique only works on physical ailments, not viruses or fevers."   
  
"Well, the least you could do is try," Hiei stated, joining the conversation for the first time.   
  
Haven fixed him with her trademark stare for a moment, the dropped down on her knees next to the little fire-demon and sighed once more, her face seeming to sag and grow older, more tired. "Alright, but I can't guarantee any results." She sat down on the cool, dry floor and put Kurama's head in her lap. Her slender fingers found their way to his temples where they rubbed gently then began to glow and pulse with blue light. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked on, unconsciously holding their breaths, watching, waiting. Kurama twitched once or twice, but otherwise lay still.   
  
After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a matter of seconds, the blue glow faded and Haven let out her breath in a whoosh. "I only succeeded in lowering his fever slightly, I can do no more." Yet she continued to sit with Kurama's head in her lap, her fingers still delicately massaging his temples.   
  
The others nodded, gazing apprehensively at the feverish kitsune, who now opened his eyes and stared at his friends in a delirious, wild-eyed manner. Then his gaze fell upon Haven. "Mother?" he whispered, reaching up with one long-fingered hand to brush against Haven's cheek. But he let the arm fall back with a loud thump, not having the strength to support it. He grinned weakly at the female kitsune above him. "Can...can you sing me...a song, like when I was little. A lullaby...please, mother. I feel so...tired."   
  
Haven's emerald eyes opened wide in a startled bewilderment. He was delirious as well. She glanced around at the others, who gazed back at her expectantly. Then looking back down at the boy in her lap she half-smiled and replied, "Yes, Kurama, I will sing for you."   
  
She closed her eyes and for a moment, the cave echoed with silence. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. The cave echoed with her voice, powerful, compelling, and sweet as the voice of an angel. She hit every note with perfect precision, the tones reverberating off the stone in angelic harmony, making it seem as if the lone kitsune was not the only one singing. Later, as the four looked back on the time in the cave, they could never seem to remember what it was she sang. They never even remembered hearing words, just music, pure, and sweet, and perfect.   
  
As her voice faded away into nothingness, the boys seated around her stared in awe and undisguised wonderment. She opened her eyes and saw them staring at her; her cheeks went slightly pink and her voice grew annoyed. "Stop staring!"   
  
Yusuke started and gulped but still shot sidelong glances at her every few seconds. Hiei snorted and retreated to a secluded corner of the cave, while Kuwabara stretched out on the ground and put his hands beneath his head, dozing off in a matter of minutes. Kurama though, remained staring up at her, his eyes shining with fever and adoration. "Thank you mother, I..I can't ever remember you singing like that, but it was...beautiful." And those were the last words he spoke that night, dropping off into a deep, healing slumber.


	5. Sword

Fox Love:   
Chapter 5- Sword 

  
  
The morning dawned bright and cold, a sure sign that fall was approaching. In fact, the first day of autumn was not far off, the day after this. The sun's bright rays shone into the sheltered cave, illuminating the peaceful faces of all who slept there. They touched the golden head of the girl, who slept with her back against the wall, a redheaded boy in her lap, his locks aflame with the early morning rays. It flowed over the greased black hair of the Spirit Detective, who was slumped against a boulder, making his hair gleam with the piercing beams. The head of his rival, a few feet away was also painted with the golden streams, his carrot-colored head on fire, his face turned away from the light disturbing his deep slumber. The only person who was not touched by the serene rays was the fire-demon. Huddled away beneath his cloak in the farthest corner of the small cave, he was sleeping in shadow, his spiky head untouched by the light.   
  
The beams fell into the eyes of the Detective and wakened him, yawning and stretching he rose to his feet and peered around, observing the people around him, then sweeping to the world outside. The rocky valley outside was awash in gold, the rocks gleaming with the dawn's first rays. He smiled to himself and kicked the sleeping form of Kuwabara next to him. "Wake up!"   
  
Kuwabara jumped and yelled, waking the rest of the small company up. "What was that for?!"   
  
Hiei grumbled and glared daggers at the orange-headed boy, mumbling something about idiots and never letting normal people sleep. Haven stretched and rubbed her eyes, trying to stand up, then, feeling the heavy weight in her lap, remembering the events of the night before. She tapped Kurama's head, none too gently, and he shot up into a sitting position. Haven grimaced as she tried to stand up, and felt her legs almost give way beneath her. They tingled and it felt as if darts were being shot through them whenever she moved.   
  
"_Well_!" she thought to herself   
  
Kurama rubbed his eyes and then his whole face, feeling the dried sweat that coated it and making a face. "What happened?" he wondered aloud.   
  
"You were delirious," Haven stated in a flat, emotionless voice. "You had an extremely high fever all night and were sweating buckets."   
  
Kurama nodded, his face slightly pale. "All I remember is someone singing," he mused, more to himself then anyone else. "It sounded...like an angel..."   
  
Ruby, chocolate, and obsidian eyes all focused on the kitsune girl, whose cheeks flamed once again, and whose fists clenched. Kurama caught their looks and glanced up at Haven.   
  
"That...was you?" he asked in a whisper.   
  
Her sharply angled face hardened, and her eyes glinted in the sunlight. "So?" she said, her voice hard and defensive.   
  
"I had...no idea you could...sing like that," murmured, once again, more to himself then anyone else. She snorted and walked outside, hands in her pockets, head held high. Kurama sighed and buried his head in his hands.   
  
"Why..." he mumbled to his hands.   
  
"Hm?" Yusuke replied indifferently, rifling through his pack.   
  
"Why is she so cold? So...unfeeling...She keeps pushing everyone away, hiding her true feelings. Never letting us see the real her. She's like...an ice statue. Pretty, but hard and cold."   
  
"Hn," Hiei replied.   
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe she's got something to hide. A secret. You know, we really know nothing about her except that she's a kitsune, or at least part, and that she has that Chaos Whistle thing."   
  
"True," Kurama replied absently, his face puzzled. "Still, I think she's been hurt or something. Once, back when we first met her, when Koenma was explaining about The Chaos Articles, she let her walls down for a split second and I glimpsed suffering, pain, and...sorrow. Then yesterday, it happened again. I saw the same things in her eyes." He rubbed his own eyes tiredly and looked over at the cave entrance where Haven had disappeared into the world of early dawn. "_I will crack her walls_," he thought viciously. "_tear down her defenses. Whatever it takes!_" The last thought was spoken with such vehemence his mind seemed to echo the thought around and around in his head.   
  
The vows continued to reecho in his head as he rose, somewhat unsteadily, and walked outside, searching for a stream to wash his face off in. 

*************** 

  
  
"We're almost there," Haven announced to the tired, bedraggled group.   
  
They all nodded, but said nothing, their weary thoughts all focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The prospect of dry beds and hot food seemed almost too good to be true. Koenma had informed them that The Chaos Sword was somewhere in this area; rumors his spies had picked up had informed him that a particularly powerful ice demon posing as a human possessed it. They all had warnings to be careful with this demon, because this time there would be no one to come running at the sound of the Whistle of Desperation.   
  
Haven walked in front of the others, her keen eyes always searching the way in front of them, not trusting anyone or anything. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed close after, with Kurama, still weak and with a fever, lagged behind. His breathing was choppy and every once and a while he would rub his head or squeeze his eyes shut and massage his temples. At one point, he collapsed entirely and was hoisted onto Kuwabara's broad, strong back for the remainder of the time it took them to reach the small city where their salvation lie.   
  
Three and a half hours later, the tired fighters collapsed onto their beds in a small hotel, their bodies weary, and their minds fogged with the sleep that soon overtook them, sweeping them away to a world of half-realities and strange promises, where they drifted in peace for the next few hours until the next challenge presented itself. 

*************** 

  
  
"Well now what do we do?" Kuwabara asked hours later. The five of them were all seated on various pieces of furniture in the boys' room, trying to figure out what to do next.   
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Yusuke exclaimed, punching his fist into the mattress he was lounging on.   
  
Hiei, perched on the windowsill, snorted loudly.   
  
Kurama, sitting on the end of his bed, flopped back, with his arms beneath his head and mumbled something.   
  
"What?" Yusuke asked him.   
  
"I was just thinking aloud," came the soft reply. "Don't you think it's weird that The Chaos Whistle just stopped like that the other day?"   
  
"So...?" came the impatient reply from the fire demon.   
  
"So maybe it means there is no other Chaos Article in this area. I mean, if there was, wouldn't it be picking it up?"   
  
Haven stood up from the chair she was slouched in and walked out of the room. She returned moments later, the Whistle in hand. She sat back down and held the Whistle out for everyone to see. It was silent and still.   
  
Everyone sat back with a sigh. "Now what?" she asked sardonically.   
  
"I just don't get it!" Yusuke shouted, getting up and stomping around the room. "Why the hell did it just stop like that?! The Article couldn't just disappear!"   
  
Haven regarded him calmly, shrugging her slender, well-muscled shoulders, visible through the black sleeveless shirt she was wearing.   
  
Kurama sighed and rubbed his eyes, his fever had mostly gone away, only a small trace remaining, just enough to annoy him. "Let's all just get something to eat and see what comes next."   
  
"Food! Alright!" Kuwabara shouted, leaping up from the floor.   
  
Hiei and Haven both rolled their eyes in identical gestures and also got up. Just then, a familiar high-pitched humming filled the small room and filled the highly tuned ears of the people in it. They all looked over at Haven, who now had a death-grip on the Whistle.   
  
She smiled grimly to herself and looked up at the group. "I guess it's not gone after all," she said smartly. "Let's go." With blinding speed she shoved her way past the boys and started out of the room.   
  
The others followed close on her heels. Kuwabara stared after them and sighed. Another missed meal. 

*************** 

  
  
"Come on! Faster!" Haven growled at her companions. They had begun to lag behind as the Whistle began yanking at her harder and faster.   
  
The others quickened their pace to a light jog and trailed after her, observing everything; eyes everywhere at once, ears straining for any foreign sound. They were on the outskirts of the small city and had been walking for close to an hour. The Whistle was yanking hard once more, this time it was Yusuke who walked up to help the kitsune girl keep a grip on it. The group spun sharply around a corner and then were lead right up to the door of a dingy looking warehouse.   
  
"Must...be...in there," Yusuke grunted.   
  
Kuwabara shoved past him and shouldered the door open, letting it fall with a crash. Haven and Yusuke followed with the others right behind. Once inside the Whistle rose to an ear-splitting pitch, almost above the hearing range of the humans present, and jerked one final time, then went still. The screeching stopped soon after and Yusuke let go. Haven stuffed the object quickly into her pack and slung it off her shoulder and into a corner.   
  
Kuwabara, who had been looking around, gave a start and shifted into ready stance, his Spirit Sword flaring up immediately. The others were instantly on alert, Haven and Hiei's swords flying into their hands faster then human eyes could follow. Kurama had a rose in hand and the tip of Yusuke's finger was glowing blue.   
  
"I sense something, guys," he stated unnecessarily. "There's something here."   
  
Five pairs of keen eyes scanned the room, peering into shadows and wanting to see through walls. Haven walked forward a little, but stopped when she heard footsteps. Immediately her sword was up and she let out an involuntary growl. The heavy footsteps came from the shadows of the far corner, growing closer and louder every second. Harsh breathing was heard, and something glinted in the weak light. Eyes straining, the fighters stood their ground, waiting to see what form their foe would take. Waiting and watching they all flinched when a massive beast finally stepped into the light. He stood almost as tall as the warehouse roof, his blue-tinged skin stretched tight over a finely muscled body which moved with little grace, but clearly showed the power it was capable of. Clawed hands clutched a huge sword, the thing they had glimpsed moments before. But...   
  
"Is that the Chaos Sword?!" Kuwabara shouted.   
  
The demon laughed, shaking the roof overhead and causing the smaller forms to wince. "No, fool. This is." And he pulled on a tiny belt slung around his waist, pulling free another sword, this one dwarfed by his massive hands. It glowed faintly, a greenish light which seemed to dance like mist over the sharp blade.   
  
"The Sword," Haven breathed, and charged forward.


	6. Whistle

Fox Love:   
Chapter 6- Whistle 

  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared after the slender form of the charging kitsune girl. She let out a hoarse battle cry and left for the demon's throat. But the demon's muscled body slid smoothly aside, but he wasn't quite fast enough and the blow glanced off his shoulder. He growled, a low carnivorous sound that made Kuwabara start and Hiei's eyes narrow. The little fire-demon was standing next to Kurama one moment, and the next he was yards ahead, charging straight at the demon. Kurama sighed and shook his head, sending the fiery locks swirling. He stuck his hand underneath and whipped out a rose, cracking it above his head and causing a long, snaking whip to form. Yusuke's hand began to glow blue and Kuwabara's sword flashed up suddenly in the dim light.   
  
Yusuke glanced over at his two friends. "Well,...here we go!" 

*************** 

  
  
Hours later, the fighters were tired, bloodstained, and seriously lacking in Spirit Energy. All but Haven. The mysterious kitsune never seemed to falter or tire, her smooth skin unmarred by any wound, but her sword covered in demon blood. The others were amazed at her skill and speed. She was like a machine; seemingly tireless, she fought on with strength and determination, both mirrored in her hard emerald eyes.   
  
The demon's numerous wounds dripped blood, and the floor was slick with puddles where it had fallen. The fighters were forced to slow down and watch their footing, lest they fall and be crushed by the demon's massive form. While he was still fighting, he had obviously weakened and there was still a faint glimmer of hope in the eyes of the fighters, lording over even their exhaustion.   
  
The demon's sword lashed out once more and caught Kurama off guard. It skewered him right through the stomach and he fell to the ground. Claws reached down and a vaporous green gas escaped from them and enveloped the kitsune.   
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.   
  
The demon laughed once more. "Poison!" he boomed. "Who's next? Who wants to be the next to die?!" His laughter reverberated off the walls.   
  
Haven threw a withering glance at Yusuke, who glared back and brought up his fist. "Keep fighting!" he screamed. "We have to get that sword!"   
  
Haven glared at him once more and lept up on top of some boxes. "Fine, enough of this game, I'm tired of playing." She turned to the demon. "You're dead," she said, her voice low and threatening.   
  
The demon laughed and turned toward her. "I'd like to see you try."   
  
But his reply was directed at an empty box, for Haven was gone. She reappeared on top of his head and said, "Now die." As the last syllable left her mouth, she buried her sword up to its hilt in the monsters ugly head. And as he threw back his head and roared in pain she lept up into the air and fired a massive blue energy blast right into his mouth. The scream was cut off shortly and the monster fell to the ground with a crash that made the ceiling and walls shudder.   
  
Haven landed lightly next to the beast and yanked her sword free. Wiping the blood off on the demon's shirt, she re-sheathed it and began walking around looking for the sword. The others were crowded around Kurama, seeming to have forgotten about the sword.   
  
Finding the leather belt around its waist, Haven yanked on it and growled in frustration when she realized it was stuck under the demon's heavy body. Pausing for a moment she seemed to consider something, then brought her hands up before her. Holding them both palms outward, she closed her eyes and a fiery blast shot outwards and incinerated the body in front of her. Ash and smoke flew everywhere and the rancid smell of burnt flesh crowded everyone's nose. When the smoke cleared they saw Haven standing amid a pile of ashes holding the still glowing Chaos Sword.   
  
"Found it," she said with a smirk. Then upon seeing Kurama she jogged over and peered down. Sighing, she looked at the others. "He needs healed, let's get him back to the hotel as fast as we can and I'll see what I can do. That poison may be beyond me."   
  
Yusuke exchanged a worried glance with Kuwabara, then pointed at Kurama. Kuwabara lifted the motionless form gently to his back and began the long trek back to the hotel. 

*************** 

  
  
Back at the hotel, Kurama was laid on one of the beds and Haven pulled up a chair next to it. Her face looked drawn and her body was wire tense. The others all sprawled around the room, looking just as tired, but refusing to sleep until they knew Kurama was going to be all right. He was still weak from his recent fever and didn't look very good. His breathing was shallow and his face had turned a sickly yellow that shone with sweat. His slender frame shook and he seemed cold.   
  
Haven placed her hands on his stomach and the now familiar blue light enveloped their friend. Moments later it faded from view and Haven sat back, a satisfied look on her face.   
  
A split second later it disappeared to be replaced by the typical blank mask. "The wound is gone, but the poison still remains. I don't think he is in any danger of dying anymore, we just have to let the poison run its course and he should be fine."   
  
Audible sighs of relief were heard from the others and they seemed to relax a little. Haven stood up. "Now I am going to sleep," she stated and walked wearily out of the room.   
  
Yusuke flopped down on a bed and shut his eyes, only to open them again moments later when his Communication Mirror went off. He groaned and shoved his hand into his pocket, yanking out the small, purple mirror and flicking it open.   
  
"What do you want, Botan?" he mumbled, his words slurred with sleep and exhaustion.   
  
"Yusuke! Listen to me! You must get out of there now! Whether you have the sword or not! Leave!" came the urgent voice of the Grim Reaper girl.   
  
"What?!" Yusuke yelled, now fully awake. "We just finished getting the sword and I'm TIRED! We can't go anywhere until we get some sleep!"   
  
She shook her head, sapphire hair flying. "No! You don't understand. "There is a human, a man, with possession of Devil's Lash, The Chaos Whip! He's going around murdering innocent people and destroying everything in his path! He must be stopped immediately! The Whip has greatly increased his power and he cannot be stopped by any normal person."   
  
Another groan issued forth from the Spirit Detective's mouth as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine, fine, whatever. Talk to you later." And he closed the mirror, shutting down his link with Boton. "Kuwabara, Hiei!" he shouted. "Wake up! We have to leave!"   
  
Grumbles were heard and a muttered curse from Hiei. "Boton's orders! Grab Kurama and let's go!" He stalked out of the room and across the hall to where Haven's room was. He banged rudely on her door. The sound of something heavy smashing into the door reached Yusuke's ears and he involuntarily took a step back. The door opened moments later and he came face-to-face with the tip of Haven's sword.   
  
Upon seeing Yusuke, she re-sheathed her sword with a grunt and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"We have to leave now," he informed her. "Boton's orders. There's some guy with a whip we need to track down."   
  
His report was met with a blank stare from the kitsune girl and she blinked once, twice before replying, "And what about Kurama?"   
  
"Kuwabara's got him."   
  
With a resigned sigh she disappeared back into her room. Hiei and Kuwabara walked out of their room and came to stand next to Yusuke. Moments later Haven was back and she glanced at them wordlessly before walking down the hall towards the elevators. The little company trudged tiredly after her, wondering when they were ever going to get a break. 

*************** 

  
  
Dusk found the group almost falling asleep on their feet as they wandered the woods miles from the city, searching for the man with the Whip. Kurama had been shifted to Yusuke's strong, but slightly less broad back and Kuwabara was tiredly rubbing his aching muscles. Hiei strode in front with Haven, his finely tuned senses searching for some sign of this man. They continued searching for another hour or so until Yusuke collapsed beneath Kurama's added weight and remained slumped on the ground.   
  
"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"I don't care what Boton says!" came the frustrated outburst. "I am dead tired, I can't and won't go another mile until I've had some sleep!"   
  
The others agreed and moved into a small clearing. Kurama was laid at the base of a tree and the others positioned themselves on the ground around him, asleep within minutes.   
  
Their exhausted minds slept undisturbed for several hours, drifting in a dream world borne on the backs of the starry night. The stars above looked down upon the sleeping youths and the moon rose slowly into view, it's silvery light washing them with an unearthly glow.   
  
Kurama tossed and turned, crying out in his sleep and eventually waking up and sitting straight up. His breathing was labored and as he awoke, he felt a sensation of nausea. Scrambling to his feet he stumbled into the woods and threw up all that was in his stomach. Crawling back into the clearing he found the others all awake waiting for his return. He smiled weakly at them and lay back down. They followed his example and were soon asleep once more.   
  
But, it appeared that fate had decided to torture them further. For the poison was now circulating through Kurama's body and pain ruled his mind. His legs and arms seemed to be on fire and his dreams were haunted by specters and cruel imaginings, things stored at the back of one's subconscious and released only by night. He rolled over and cried out in his sleep, waking himself and the people with him up once more. Finding himself the target of worried looks and blank glances he smiled reassuringly and lay back down.   
  
But every time they all managed to fall back asleep Kurama would reawaken them, the poison torturing his weak body, terrorizing his mind and keeping him awash with nausea. The others were frustrated, for they couldn't seem to get their well-deserved sleep. Something always got in the way.   
  
Finally after this had gone on for about two hours, Yusuke sat up and slammed his fists on the ground. "What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?!" he screamed.   
  
"I am sorry, Yusuke," Kurama answered quietly, his voice strained and tinted with pain.   
  
Haven stood up, walked over to her pack and pulled out something the others couldn't see. Then without a backward glance she walked out of the clearing and into the shadows of the night. Glancing at each other the rest of the group sat where they were, watching, waiting for her to return.   
  
Then, from out of the shadows came a low piercing note. That note was followed by others, until a whole stream of them flowed into the ears of the boys seated in the clearing. Bourne on the wings of night, it was a haunting tune. One that seemed to tell of memories that flitted through one's mind, barely brushing your senses before disappearing again. It swirled around them, lifting them up on the winds of sleep, causing them to lay back down, their eyes growing heavy, their world growing dim. As their eyes traveled upwards they saw silhouetted against the jeweled sky the slender form of Haven. She held a slender object to her lips as she walked the overhanging branch above them and the music issued forth from it in lingering notes. It was the Whistle.   
  
"_The Whistle..._," Kurama thought as he struggled to sit up and reach the kitsune girl above. But he collapsed in sleep, the mournful tune lulling his mind and dulling his senses. The last thought that flitted through his befuddled mind was "_Haven..._."


	7. Walls

Fox Love:   
Chapter 7- Walls 

  
  
Morning came, painting the forest with its red-gold rays. The youths sleeping beneath its leafy canopy however, did not awake, their bodies pushed beyond normal endurance limits, their minds strained with fatigue. Saving the world could wait. The red-haired fox boy slept easy now, his head pillowed once more on the lap of a golden fox girl. A slender flute-like object was gripped loosely in her right hand, the other rest atop the red locks of the fox on her lap, both her hands and his hair warmed by the sun's early rays.   
  
The orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves of the trees above them drifted lazily to the ground on a soft breeze that smelled of apples and earth. Autumn had arrived and seemed to want to announce to the world that it had come, and so using its paintbrush had splattered the world with color. The colors spiraled down to the ground, covering the rich brown soil and blanketing the fighters. Still they slept on, only awakening to the sudden, but now familiar sound.   
  
Hiei was the first one up, he slept lightly and had reflexes that bordered on skittish. The others were slower to rise, being drugged with sleep and, in Haven's case, bearing an extra burden. Upon hearing the noise she had deposited Kurama's head gently on the ground and drawn the Chaos Sword, which was glowing. But in her haste she dropped the Chaos Whistle, which was the source of the sound. It was once again glowing and humming, in rhythm to the pulses of the Shadow Sword.   
  
"The Whip!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
Just then the sound of laughter reached their ears. All five whirled about, trying to place the source. Eventually Haven's sharp ears determined the laughter was coming from the northern side of the clearing and announced her finding. Five pairs of wary eyes were immediately fixated on the trees and bushes there and five pairs of ears strained to hear more. The laughter came once more, this time accompanied by a man, who stepped out of the trees faster then a normal human could have managed.   
  
Haven's lip curled back in a snarl. "What do you want?!" she addressed him shortly, her anger barely kept in check.   
  
But the man kept laughing, maniacal laughter that drove the others insane, his head thrown back, hands in the air. Without answering Haven, who was the closest to him, lashed out with the Chaos Sword and felled him in one stroke.   
  
The laughter ceased and became a bubbling plea for mercy, which was ignored. Haven moved in closer, put one foot on his stomach and leaned forward, resting her arm on her knee. "Where's the Whip?" she asked conversationally, her voice pleasant, but her eyes betraying her true emotion.   
  
Trembling, the man's hand groped at the pouch hanging on his belt. Haven snatched it away, then turned her attention back to the man before her. "I suggest you get to a hospital for that wound," she told him and walked back over to the rest of the group. They all watched her measuringly, guarding their curiosity and questions until the man had staggered off.   
  
When he had disappeared into the forest she ripped open the pouch and dumped out its contents into her hand. A few odd trinkets fell out, paper clips, gum wrappers, and coins among other things. But these were all thrown to the ground, everyone's attention focused on the Chaos Article that rested in the slender palm of the girl. A long, snaking whip was coiled and lay shining and pulsating in her grip. It was a pale silver color and gleamed dimly in the new light. Just looking at it made one wonder at its power and capabilities. The smooth surface, length, and perfect thickness suggested a weapon of supernatural powers and perfect precision.   
  
Haven looked at it for a few moments more, then handed it to Kurama. "Here fox-boy, you're the one whose good with whips."   
  
He stared at her, uncomprehending, until she shifted slightly and darted off into the trees with a muttered "Be back in a few minutes."   
  
Kurama walked over to the tree where he had slept last night and sat down at its base. He stared at the whip in his hands, seemingly lost in thought until Yusuke tapped him on the head, none to gently. He started and looked over to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei looking at him strangely. "What?" he queried.   
  
"She just gave it to you!" Yusuke burst out, unable to restrain himself anymore. "What the hell is up with that?!"   
  
Kurama shrugged his slender shoulders in reply.   
  
"I wish she'd give me that sword," Hiei commented.   
  
"You would think of that shorty," came the snide reply from the orange-haired wielder of the Spirit Sword.   
  
Kurama cut in before any further argument could evolve. "Last night...she played the Whistle...and...put me to sleep. I couldn't stay awake! Then this morning I found my head in her lap once more, with her hand resting on my head, as she cared about me."   
  
The others stared at him blankly.   
  
"I think her walls are beginning to crack, and it's scaring her," he told them, his green eyes intense.   
  
They continued to look at him, until slowly Yusuke nodded his consent. "I think I know what you mean. She's still cold and unreachable but I think we might be able to change that if we keep trying."   
  
Kuwabara looked at both of them dumbly. He really didn't understand all this about walls and feelings. All he knew was the cold, hard truth. "So, are you gonna try that thing out?" he pointed at the whip.   
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other for a split second before Kuwabara found himself face-down on the ground, his head being squished by Yusuke's foot.   
  
"Stupid! We're trying to discuss something important here!"   
  
Hiei, finding this very amusing, looked on with satisfaction. Haven chose that moment to walk back in on them and gave Yusuke a look of disgust. She muttered something to herself, which sounded a lot like "Idiots" but they weren't sure. Casting a glance at the whip, she found it still untouched in Kurama's hands.   
  
"Haven't tried it yet?" she said, her voice flat.   
  
Kurama shook his head, hair flying, and stood up. "But now's a good time," he replied quietly.   
  
Uncoiling the whip he gripped it firmly in his right hand and motioned everyone else to step back. Hiei lept up into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, intending to see every moment of this. Yusuke dragged Kuwabara, still on the ground, off to the side, and waited. Haven joined them, leaping up onto a branch above their heads. Kurama flexed his arm, testing the strength there. He brought it up and gave the whip a gentle flick. Seeing it respond accordingly, he lashed out hard with it this time, making it sing and snap. He continued to work with it, forming a kind of dance around the clearing, whip and fox becoming one. Haven watched from above, her eyes judging, their depths fiery.   
  
When he finished minutes later he was barely sweating. "It's perfect," he breathed. "I have never used such a superb weapon."   
  
Haven nodded and lept lightly down. "Use it then."   
  
Kurama grabbed her arm as she tried to brush by. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Thank you, Haven." The startled look that lept into her eyes was quickly replaced by bewilderment, then by shock, then by a million other emotions, all flickering by so fast that Kurama could not even hope to name them all. Then the oh-so-familiar shields came down once more and all he saw was a flat, calm sea of green. 

*************** 

  
  
Walking down a sunlit path hours later, rested and restored, the little company didn't know where to go from here.   
  
"We have 3 out of the 7 Articles," Yusuke commented. "Now what?"   
  
He ended up contacting Boton on the Mirror and her perky voice could soon be heard by all.   
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Decided to talk to me again?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, we have the Whip. Now what?!"   
  
Though the others could not see it, she grinned at him, but when she next spoke, they heard it in her voice. "Well, Koenma says he currently has no more information for you, so guess what?!"   
  
"We get to go home?!?!?!" Yusuke exclaimed, elation filling his voice.   
  
Boton giggled. "No, silly, you get to go on a trip!"   
  
"A trip?!"   
  
"Yes, now you get to basically wander around until you hear something about the Articles. It shouldn't be too hard. As they become discovered and begin to be used their power becomes more obvious and easy to track."   
  
"Boton! I can't just randomly go places hoping to hear something about these obscure Articles!!"   
  
"Well, you have to. Koenma's orders."   
  
At this point in their conversation, Kuwabara grabbed the mirror. "I'll do it, Boton!" he exclaimed. "I'll do anything you want!"   
  
Yusuke smacked him and quickly gained possession of the mirror once more. "Ignore him. Fine we'll go on the stupid little journey, but how are we gonna pay for all this?"   
  
"I'll be by in a few minutes with 'gifts' from Koenma." And with those words, the link was shut down.   
  
Sighing his frustration, Yusuke shoved the mirror back into his pocket. Haven looked at him, her gaze piercing and probing.   
  
"What?!" he yelled, temper growing short.   
  
She started, visibly shaken. "Never mind," came the gruff reply.   
  
He snorted and jerked his head towards the small pond about 100 feet from the path. "Let's wait there."   
  
Without waiting for a response he sauntered off the path. The rest of the company followed, each person's thoughts whirling about confusedly. More of this?! Who knew how long it would take... 

*************** 

  
  
Boton had come and gone and the sun was slowly slipping down the western half of the sky. Their shadows were growing while the light was shrinking and the fighters knew they would have to stay at the pond for the night. The sky was still blue, yet untouched by the red and gold rays of sunset.   
  
Packs now bulging, the company set up camp, building a fire and getting out dinner. Koenma had provided (among other things) food and money for their entire hike across the land. Dinner was eaten in silence 15 minutes later and cleaned up just as fast. Soon all were sitting quietly by the fire, still silent.   
  
Kurama glanced over at Haven and discovered her staring sightlessly into the fire. She was withdrawing into herself again, into that little place where no one and nothing could reach her. Sensing the need to act quickly he glanced at Yusuke, who had noticed it too, then turned back to the kitsune girl.   
  
"Will you play us a song?" he asked in his quiet way.   
  
"Hn?" she looked up, startled.   
  
"Will you play us a song?" he repeated. "On the Whistle?"   
  
She stared at him, her eyes revealing nothing, the seconds blending together until it seemed as if an eternity had slipped away. The other people seated near them looked on in stony silence, waiting, two kitsunes involved in a battle of wills was sure to have an interesting ending.   
  
Kurama finally glanced away for a split second, convinced he had lost. But Haven surprised them all by pulling out the Whistle and raising it to her lips. She let it rest there for a moment before closing her eyes and blowing gently. A sad, mournful tune issued forth from it, then quickly swept upwards in a seemingly joyful beat, only then to slide down once more. The music was a twisting, puzzling tune that all too well seemed to fit the one making it. It twisted and turned, never doing the same thing twice, yet always seeming to end up sounding right. The notes blended perfectly, creating a song unlike any they had heard before. And when it was done, they only felt themselves longing for more music, music of any kind, as long as it came from that girl with that whistle.   
  
She sighed and slipped the Whistle back into her pack. The sword lay next to it, in a sheath engraved with serpents and vines, and made out of an ancient-seeming wood. Her gaze lingered on it a moment then turned back to the people seated with her.   
  
"That was...amazing," Kurama told her.   
  
She snorted. "Well...don't get used to it." And she lept up into the trees and vanished.


	8. Christmas

Fox Love:   
Chapter 8- Christmas 

  
  
"Her walls are cracking," Kurama stated quietly after she had gone. "I can tell."   
  
Yusuke nodded his agreement. "Now all we have to do is wait." He stretched out on his back and stared up at the raipidly darkening sky. "And we've got loads of time do it." 

*************** 

  
  
Three months and two Chaos Article later, the little group was sitting in their hotel room, looking at the Articles they now had. In addition to the Sword, Whistle, and Whip, they now had The Chaos Sphere and The Chaos Staff. Yusuke had possession of the Sphere and the Staff was in the hands of Kuwabara. Whether or not this was a good idea was still yet to be seen.   
  
Yusuke sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the Sphere. The Chaos Sphere was the size of a tennis ball and rested comfortably in his cupped hand. It shimmered and glowed a faint green in the presence of the other Articles and he could feel it humming and vibrating, almost like a heartbeat. Yusuke had tried various things to get it to work, but the Sphere just sat there, slightly warm, but otherwise unchanged.   
  
He growled in frustration. "Stupid ball!"   
  
Haven glanced over from where she was sitting, on the floor, cleaning both her sword and the Chaos Sword. He flopped back on the bed and held the Sphere up in front of his face. He proceeded to toss it up in the air and catch it, forming a steady rhythm.   
  
Hiei looked over from the windowsill, irritated. Kuwabara, on the bed next to Yusuke's glanced over and yawned. Kurama ignored them all and continued to stare out the window at the swirling snow.   
  
"If this keeps up," he commented to no one in particular. "We are going to be stuck here a while."   
  
Yusuke growled. "I can't stand being cooped up here anymore! We don't even get to go home for Christmas!"   
  
They all looked over at the miniature tree in the corner of the boys' room. It stood there, seeming lonely and forlorn. Christmas. It was coming. In two days time it would be the most celebrated time of the year, yet they would have no one but each other to celebrate with. Lost in their own thoughts they all went back to their previous tasks.   
  
Haven finished cleaning the swords and rose to her feet. Kurama glanced over as she walked out, but said nothing. Over the past months they had made little noticeable progress with her, or so they thought. Her walls seemed as strong and thick as ever. Frustration flashed in his eyes. Why couldn't he get through?!   
  
Yusuke, catching the look in his eyes said, "Chill, Kurama."   
  
He sighed and turned back to the window. The snow swirled down outside in miniature tornados, the perfect white flakes sticking to the window and blanketing the earth below. They whirled in their own dance, tumbling, twirling...   
  
Hours later, the four of them trooped downstairs for dinner, only to find that Haven was not there to meet them. They sent Hiei to run back upstairs and get her, but he returned seconds later to tell them that she was gone.   
  
Yusuke just shook his head and followed a very eager Kuwabara towards the restaurant. Kurama soon followed, after staring into space for a few moments. "_Not again..._," he thought dejectedly.   
  
The four friends got a table and had just ordered when a fifth chair was pulled up and Haven joined them. Her hair was dusted with snow and her lips were slightly blue. She offered no explanation and the others asked for none, knowing better by now.   
  
Later, as he was lying in bed, waiting for sleep steal him away, Kurama thought over all the puzzling things about the kitsune girl he had come to care for so much. She was a mystery, that he knew. But how to solve this one...Sleep refused to come for many more hours and Kurama was left with his question unanswered. 

*************** 

  
  
"Hey Urameshi! Wake up!" This shout of excitement was followed by a large thump and Kuwabara landed on all fours on top of Yusuke's bed. But he found it empty.   
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" came a taunting voice from behind his as he was slammed onto the ground by the 130 pounds of Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
"Ouch! Hey, be nice! It's Christmas!"   
  
The two friends continued to wrestle good-naturedly, rolling around on the floor, dodging half-hearted punches and fake smacks. After about 30 seconds of this, Hiei and Kurama were up also, the former less pleased then the latter.   
  
"Ningens," he snorted.   
  
Kurama grinned and stretched. "Come on, Hiei. It's Christmas!"   
  
"Stupid ningens and their stupid holidays," the little demon muttered. But Kurama could tell it was half-hearted.   
  
Kurama laughed and pointed at the tree in the corner. "Look, Hiei...presents!"   
  
"Hmph." But his ruby eyes showed a flicker of curiosity and he seemed fidgety, like he wanted to go over there and look, but didn't want the others to know it.   
  
"Hey! They're up! Presents time!" Kuwabara exclaimed, shoving Yusuke off him and jumping up. He ran over to the door connecting their room to Haven's and knocked loudly. "Come on, fox girl! Time to open presents! Merry Christmas!" By now he had caught on to Kurama and Yusuke's ideas. He now understood the concept of her walls and that they needed to be broken before any of them could get through to her.   
  
But there was no answer. "Come on!" he shouted, louder this time.  
  
Still, nothing. And when he opened the door, he discovered an empty bed. Sighing and shutting the door he turned around and walked over to where his friends were seated around the tree.   
  
"She's gone again."   
  
Sighs and an oath from Yusuke were heard, but then the gaiety continued and presents were passed around.   
  
Kurama, glancing at the tag on the last of his gifts, gave a start. "Yusuke! Look at this tag." He handed the small, but weighty package to the Spirit Detective who looked at it and grinned. Then he reached to the depleted pile of gifts under the tree and grabbed the last one with his name on it.   
  
"Hey! I got one from her to!"   
  
Kuwabara snatched his up and Hiei reached for his also.   
  
They all waited, staring at each other to see who would open theirs first. Kuwabara, upon seeing the others hesitation, took it upon himself to break the trend and tore off the thin, translucent tissue on his box.   
  
The box inside was covered with holes and it was slightly warm. Shooting a puzzled glance at the rest of the group he untied the string that held the lid on and slipped it off. Gently sliding the lid off he glanced inside and shouted. Sticking his hands in, he gingerly lifted out an orange and white ball of fluff.   
  
"It's a kitten!" he shouted.   
  
The others burst out laughing and the kitten began mewling. "Stop it! You're scaring her!" Kuwabara said, getting defensive. "She's just a baby!" And he gently set the kitten on his lap.   
  
"I'll go next," Hiei stated in what was probably the longest sentence he had said all morning.   
  
His box was long and slender and covered in silvery paper. Ripping the paper off he discovered a black box inside and tore off the lid. Inside, nestled on a cushion of black velvet was a new sword sheath. The others gaped and he slowly slid it out of the box and turned it around and around, marveling at its beauty. The sheath was made of a solid, yet light black wood, polished to a bright shine and coated with a protective finish. Engraved around the sheath was a coiling silver dragon, its long scaly body wrapping the entire length of the sheath and shining in the light. Hiei gently traced the carving of the dragon, his small, quick fingers feeling every curve.   
  
"It's marvelous, Hiei," Kurama whispered.   
  
"I know," came the response, yet the edge was taken off and he seemed almost happy.   
  
"Me next!" Yusuke exclaimed. Tearing the paper away from his present he found a larger box and a smaller box. Upon looking inside the smaller one, his eyes narrowed, then got wide. He touched what was inside, then quickly stuff the box, lid and all, into his back pocket.   
  
"What's in the box Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," he replied, shaking his head and reaching for the other box. When he opened that one he discovered a CD player, brand new and still in the package.   
  
"This is the one I was looking at in that store the other day!" he informed the others. "She must have gone out and bought it that night she came back covered in snow!"   
  
The rest of the group nodded and turned to Kurama, who was the last one with a present left. Haven's presents sat untouched underneath the tree. With trembling fingers Kurama slipped his box out of its paper sheath and opened it. He gasped when the contents of it were revealed. Looking over, Hiei nodded his approval and leaned in closer for a better look. Their curiosity peaked, the humans looked over and discovered a box full of seeds.   
  
"Flower seeds?!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
"Not just any seeds, you fool," Hiei said. "These are seeds from the Makai, most of them forbidden or restricted."   
  
Yusuke let out an appreciative whistle. Kurama was pulling out the packets one by one and examining them, handing them to Hiei as he finished. "These are so rare...I don't even want to know how she got most of them."   
  
Later, when the morning had almost disappeared they went outside, wrapped in as many blankets and shirts as they had. Yusuke started it all by hitting Kuwabara in the face with a snowball. Screaming bloody murder, Kuwabara chucked one back, but his aim was off and accidentally hit Hiei square in the chest. His mouth curved in a smile, a rare occurrence for him, and he threw one back, hitting Kuwabara. Kurama laughed and hit the back of Hiei's hair, ducking down behind a snow bank when the fire demon whirled around. But his laughter gave him away and soon he was being covered in snow.   
  
Hours later the freezing, soaking group of boys were heading inside when they were joined by a silent kitsune girl.   
  
"Hello Haven," Kurama said quietly, alerting the others to her presence.   
  
"Where were you all day?" Yusuke wanted to know. "You missed presents." He didn't expect an answer, or even an acknowledgement of his presence, but it was a token try.   
  
But the girl surprised them all when she answered quietly, "I was in the park."   
  
Judging by her blue lips and snow-covered body, the fox-girl wasn't lying. Nodding, the group continued inside, going up to their rooms and changing into warm, dry clothes and meeting up again in the boys' room. Haven sat with her back up against the wall, head tipped back, eyes closed. She was startled when Kurama came over and knelt down before her. "Haven?" he asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why do you disappear all the time?" There he had asked it, the question that had been bothering him for months.   
  
She looked away.   
  
"Please, talk to us. We want to know the answer. Is it us? Are we doing something wrong? You never talk to us or anything. We know almost nothing about you."   
  
Haven's eyes closed, as if she were remembering a time and place far away and long forgotten. It was a lengthy amount of time before she reopened her eyes. They shimmered with unshed tears. Kurama almost jumped in surprise. Tears? Haven never showed any emotion besides anger. What was going on?   
  
She sighed. "Do you really want to know?"   
  
Kurama glanced back at Yusuke and the others. This was the moment, her walls were coming down about her. They had gotten through! He turned back, settling himself more comfortably on the floor. "We're listening."   
  
Haven let out a sound that was half sob, half sigh and closed her eyes once more. When she opened them again, there was a look in them that Kurama had only seen twice before.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the kitsune girl began to tell a story that had never been entrusted to anyone before, a story of grief and betrayal, the story of...her life.


	9. Haven

Fox Love:   
Chapter 9- Haven 

  
  
"My father was a kitsune, my mother too," the girl began. "But we didn't live among other kitsunes. We lived in a small village in the Makai with my grandfather. The village was made up of warriors and soldiers, most of them fighters for hire. My father was the head of a band of vicious warriors, all veteran fighters and well-trained in the ways of many types of weaponry. My mother stayed at home, caring for me and my aged grandfather, who had also once been a warrior, one of the best they say. It was my father who taught me how to wield a sword and to fight. He taught me how to use and survive by many different types of weaponry and he also taught me the fighting skills so prized by his family. I was trained in the ways of no less then five martial arts in addition to wrestling and was then taught skills that would aide me when I would, supposedly, follow in my father's footsteps. I learned how to track, how to hunt, and fish and ride. He even taught me to make my own weapons and a little bit of the art of healing. I was almost overwhelmed by all that was being thrown at me, but I managed with the help of my mother, who was less the warrior and more the kitsune my father wasn't.   
  
I was close to both my parents, too close I guess. For if I had been a little more distant, I would not be in the situation I am now. When I was still young, my father was cruelly murdered by those he considered his friends. Thinking him to be too powerful, they came into our house one night and killed my father, wounding my mother in the process. She died several days later, in the arms of my grandfather. I was devastated. But I allowed myself to grieve only a short time before moving on and assuming the responsibilities left to me by my parents. I cared for my grandfather as best I could, my meager skills in healing counting for almost nothing. I also took over the job of the moneymaker, hiring myself out during the day to anyone who would have me, doing their dirty work, anything, so long as it brought in money.   
  
But my efforts were in vain, for my grandfather died a few months later in his sleep, leaving me alone. I sold almost everything we had and went off on my own, saying goodbye to the only life I had ever known. I wandered for about a year before coming to a small forest shrine where there lived a renowned fighting master. Not knowing who it was that I stayed with, I helped him out, doing odd jobs and running errands for him, saying nothing of my skills and knowledge. Then one day, he saw me practicing my swordsmanship and my martial arts in the clearing. He tested me, my strength and my knowledge of many weapons, all of which I wielded like I had once done. Impressed, he took me on as his pupil, teaching me more then I could have ever learned on my own. Among the things he taught me were my speed skills and...the use of my Spirit Energy.   
  
Up until then I had little idea of my own Spirit Energy. I had seen other use it but had never thought of doing it myself. For me, my weapons were enough. But this man, called Riuna, recognized my spirit potential and taught me the ways of controlling my energy. He was also the one that taught me my healing light, a branch of my Spirit Energy. That man was like a second father to me, teaching me and caring for me more then I will ever be able to repay him. But soon, my wandering need took me over once more and I left him and haven't seen him since. I think part of the reason I left was because I was afraid of losing him, too. I couldn't bear to lose one more thing in my life."   
  
At this point in her story, Haven paused, her voice choked and her eyes threatening to spill over. The rest of the boys in the room had moved to the floor and were seated in a half-circle in front of her. She turned her face away and blinked rapidly, trying to prevent the tears from running down her face.   
  
"Let go," Kurama's soft voice whispered in her ear. Her head swiveled around to discover him right next to her. "Go ahead and cry, just let go."   
  
But she held her head up proudly. "Crying is for weaklings. I haven't cried since the day my parents died. I can't afford to lose control now." But her voice choked again.   
  
Kurama moved in even closer. "But sometimes it's good to cry," he informed her. "You can't keep everything inside you forever, it just won't work."   
  
Glancing up at him through blurred eyes, she knew he was right. Giving him a barely perceptible nod of her head, she let the tears fall. Sobbing, her shoulders shaking, Haven let go. Year's worth of anger, sorrow, and grief burst through like water breaking down a dam. Kurama pulled her into his arms, hugging her to his body. She instinctively buried her face in his chest, crying and sobbing to no end while the others looked on sympathetically.   
  
Finally, the flood subsided slightly and Haven lifted her head and turned to face the group once more.   
  
"After I left Riuna, I didn't know where to turn. I wandered aimlessly for years, keeping myself alive by doing odd jobs and hunting occasionally. I let myself get close to no one, knowing that if I did so, I would eventually be hurt again. I couldn't stand the thought of that, so I just kept my distance and went my way, never staying too long in one place for fear of growing too close to the people there. It was hard, for many of them were kind to me. There was only one time when I ever let myself love someone again, and that brought about my downfall. For he betrayed me and I ended up hurt, angry, and half-dead with nothing to my name anymore except my clothes and my sword. He took it all, my love, my pride, my possessions...everything."

"Who was he?" Yusuke asked, interrupting.

"That is not important," Haven snapped, a bit of her old temper returning.  
  
"Knowing I could no longer stay in the Makai I left and came here. Using a spell taught me by Riuna I have kept my identity secret, not allowing myself to be seen in my true form. I have not been in my Youko form in years and it's hard, but I know it's the only way."   
  
Here she stopped and looked at the others; the shields in her eyes gone, her face tear-stained and lined with grief. She stared at them for long moments before shaking herself, then starting. She jumped slightly, whipped around to look at Kurama and found him staring at her intently, sympathy and concern mirrored in his emerald eyes. She lept up and ran from the room, not looking back, and slammed the door between their rooms. Sighing and rubbing the front of his shirt, Kurama slumped back against the wall. Yusuke turned to him and started snickering. Kurama cracked open one eye and glared at him.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Your shirt," came the choked reply.   
  
Hiei and Kuwabara looked over also. Kuwabara laughed and Hiei's mouth twitched. Kurama glanced down and saw that there was a huge wet spot where Haven's tears had soaked through the thin material. Smiling to himself, he got up and went to change his shirt.   
  
"_We've done it_!" he thought excitedly to himself. "_We've gotten through to her, broken the walls around her_!"   
  
Meanwhile, in the room next to his, a kitsune girl sat on her windowsill and stared out at the starry night, wondering why she had ever let herself get into this.   
  
Her face was wet, her eyes were red, and her body trembled. Kurama...why had he done that? What had he done to her?! She was letting herself get soft, letting herself get attached to people. But...it felt all right. _Yeah, until you get betrayed by him and the others_, the rational part of her mind said. But even though she felt this was true, she couldn't help liking them. Yusuke with his cocky attitude, Kuwabara with his love for kittens, Hiei, cold and yet not so cold, and Kurama...Her thoughts drifted. Kurama, those eyes...they seemed to pierce right through her. The concern she had seen in his eyes had scared her; because along with that concern, she had glimpsed another emotion. One she had not seen in anyone's eyes in years. Love.


	10. Emotions

Fox Love:   
Chapter 10- Emotions

  
  
Waking to the brilliant golden beams of the warm sun shining through her eyelids, Haven found herself still seated on the wide windowsill. She yawned sleepily, remembering how it had taken her hours to fall asleep last night. Her mind had been awhirl with all of the events of the previous night. Emotions had tumbled unchecked through her head, unwanted and unstoppable. She had thought long and hard on her situation, finding neither sleep nor rest until she came to the conclusion that...she might as well give in. What else could she do? She would get no rest, either from her mind or from the others with her until she did. What did she have to lose? They didn't seem like the kind of people to betray her, especially Kurama. But what would they think of her decision? Coming to this conclusion, her mind had finally given her rest and she dropped into a deep, unbroken slumber, filled with strange dreams and memories long forgotten.   
  
She raised her head off the cool windowpane as she heard a gentle knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the first steps to opening herself up.   
  
"Come...in..." she said hesitantly, unsure of what would happen, what the reaction would be.   
  
A surprised pause came from the knocker on the other side before the door opened slowly. Kurama stepped into the room, surprise and excitement registering on his face. His eyes sought hers and haltingly, she let the shields in them drop, revealing her inner soul, baring it to him and the rest of the boys that followed in behind him. Yusuke stepped fully into the room and grinned at her. She smiled back, a small, unsure smile, but a smile nonetheless; the first real smile they had ever seen from her.   
  
"Ready for breakfast?" the still grinning Spirit Detective asked.   
  
Haven nodded and jumped down off the windowsill, feeling no pain or cramps even though she had spent the whole night curled up on a skinny strip of wood. Kuwabara raced out the door, eager to go and eat the first meal of the day. The rest of them followed at a slower pace, Haven in their midst, anxiety settling in her stomach like a leaden ball. Here she was in the middle of a group of boys she had only met a few months ago, her walls were gone, and she was accepted. What was going on? What had she gotten herself into this time? Would it work, or would she be betrayed once more...? These questions and many more like them swirled dizzyingly in her mind, making it almost impossible for her to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and getting down to breakfast.   
  
Luckily years of practice helped her clear her mind and she sat down to breakfast level-headed and ready to face any challenge the world threw at her.   
  
Eating in silence Kurama contemplated the changes that had come over the kitsune girl next to him. She was actually being sociable! She had talked to them, that in itself was a major step, but then she had walked with them instead of distancing herself. It was as if she considered herself one of the group as last. When the meal was over it was a very happy kitsune boy who left the table, along with a very nervous kitsune girl.   
  
Going up to their rooms, Haven joined the boys in their shared one and sat down, nerves still on edge.   
  
"Time to ask the typical question," Yusuke started. "What are we going to do today? The snow's stopped, we could probably get into the downtown section of the city and go shopping or skating or something."   
  
"I dunno, Urameshi," Kuwabara commented. "Christmas just ended and I don't feel like shopping."   
  
Winking at Yusuke, Kurama added, "Me either, what should we do?"   
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth again to say something, but quickly shut it again when he received twin glares from the fox and the Spirit Detective. They looked over at Haven, who up until now had been staring at the floor, silent as ever.   
  
She now looked up. "I liked Yusuke's idea of going skating," she stated quietly, her voice unsure.   
  
Kurama glanced at Yusuke, triumph sparkling in his eyes. This was exactly what they had wanted her to do: to become involved. They were purposely trying to draw her out, make her feel included. But at the same time he realized what this must have cost her. She now had no walls or shields to rely upon. She was alone, undefended and her soul was bared to any who would look close enough.   
  
"Let's go then!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping up. And when he reached down to Haven, holding out his hand to help her up she surprised them all by grabbing, pulling herself up, and then grinning at Kuwabara. Turning around, the sword-wielder shot his most goofy grin at his friends and turned to follow Haven.   
  
She paused at the door. "You guys coming?" she directed her query towards Yusuke, Kurama, and the ever-silent Hiei.   
  
Shaking his head slightly, Kurama started and smiled. "Yes," he replied. "We're coming."   
  
And grabbing one of Yusuke's arms and then one of Hiei's, he dragged them out of the room. 

*************** 

  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the friends stood in front of the ice skating rink, waiting in line to pay their way in. Haven reached the booth first, and while the others were talking, paid for them all. Smiling to herself, she walked on ahead. Upon stepping up to the booth, Yusuke and the others were surprised when the man in charge waved them on in.   
  
"You guys are already paid for. Go on in and get your skates."   
  
Shooting surprised glances at each other, they quickly jogged ahead to where Haven was, already lacing up her keen, white skates. Kurama grabbed a pair and sat down next to her. She glanced over and grinned at him before jumping up and walking around a little, waiting. Yusuke and Kuwabara, racing to see who could finish getting his skates on first, weren't paying attention to the kitsune girl. Hiei however was looking at her and Kurama kind of funny, almost like he was nervous.   
  
Catching his look, Kurama asked, "What's the matter Hiei?"   
  
Hiei shifted nervously from foot to foot, holding his skates in one hand, his eyes shifting from one fox to the other. "Kurama, you know I can't skate."   
  
Kurama laughed and was surprised when Haven joined him. He looked over at her, her face lit up and her eyes glittering in the winter sun, much like his own. She looked prettier then he had ever remembered. Almost all of the hardness and withdrawal about her was gone and she seemed to be enjoying her time with the others. Hiei looked at the girl, raised one slender eyebrow, causing it to disappear beneath the white headband around his head.   
  
"Put your skates on Hiei, and we'll help you," Kurama told the disgruntled fire demon.   
  
Hiei shrugged and dropped down onto the bench, lacing up his skates in a matter of moments, fingers flying. Next to him, Yusuke jumped up triumphantly.   
  
"Done!" she shouted. "I win!"   
  
Kuwabara grunted from his seat on the bench then stood up seconds later.   
  
Haven turned and grinned at both of them. "Well, I think I should win. I was done before both of you."   
  
Laughing, Kuwabara turned and squished Yusuke's nose with his finger. "She's right Urameshi, you lost!"   
  
Grumbling good-naturedly to himself Yusuke resigned to tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Kurama. Finishing lacing his skates, Kurama turned and pulled Hiei up. Letting go of Kurama's hand, Hiei promptly sat back down on the bench, hard.   
  
"How am I supposed to walk in these things?!" he shouted.   
  
"It's easy, Hiei," Haven answered, walking over to where he sat. "Take my hand." She grasped his hand firmly and pulled him up. Then she took hold of his upper arm, lending him support and led him towards the rink.   
  
Following a little behind, Yusuke and Kurama gave each other high fives. Her walls were gone and she was warming up to them. What a perfect Christmas! 


	11. Ice Skating

Fox Love:   
Chapter 11- Ice Skating 

  
  
Upon reaching the rink, Kurama smiled to himself, happy with the way things were going, and glided gracefully onto the ice. Looking ahead he saw Haven skating smoothly in front of Hiei, showing him how to push off and glide. Hiei was scowling and clutching the railing with a death grip. Yusuke skated by, slightly less graceful, but still on his feet and slammed to a stop next to Hiei. He said something which Kurama couldn't quite catch, but he got the general drift of its meaning when Hiei's hand swiftly darted to the sword hidden beneath his cloak at his side. Laughing, Yusuke rushed away to where Kuwabara was and the two of them proceeded to skate around, running into people and shoving each other. Shaking his head, Kurama joined Haven and Hiei, hiding an amused grin with his gloved hand.   
  
"Here Hiei, give me your hands," Haven said coaxingly.   
  
Hiei growled. "I'm going to fall," he stated flatly.   
  
"Not if you let me help you," Haven persisted. She reached out and pried his hands off the railing, grasping them each in one of her own. Skating backwards, she led him along, slowly, and he followed, his whole body tense. Kurama skated beside him grinning the whole time. Haven looked up momentarily, caught his eye, and grinned back, her face lighting up. Kurama's heart lept.   
  
Meanwhile, Hiei's feet almost slid out from underneath him and he swore loudly. Haven sighed and stopped skating. She stood there for a second, looking at Hiei then looked over at Kurama. Grabbing Hiei's left hand, she motioned for Kurama to take his left. Then, supporting Hiei between them, they proceeded around the rink, showing Hiei what to do with his feet. He stared fixedly down at them, concentrating intensely.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sped by, angry shouts following them. Yusuke slammed into the wall above, turned around and shouted a rude reply before skating away once more. Shaking his head, Kurama's mouth twitched and he tried to hide it. Catching his grin Haven laughed once more, her head thrown back and her hair catching the glint of the noonday sun. The perfect blue of the sky was reflected in her eyes, giving them a surreal aqua tint.   
  
Hiei grunted to himself, then slipped his small hands from their firm grip. His arms held slightly out for balance, Hiei wobbled a few feet ahead of them, then turned around with a triumphant grin.   
  
It was the first time Kurama had seen Hiei smile in a long time. "_There must be something about today_," he thought to himself. "_Even Hiei's coming out of his shell_."   
  
The two other boys skated up then and Yusuke linked his arm through Haven's, spinning her around in a fast circle. Laughing, she swore good-naturedly at him, then grabbed Kurama's arm and formed a chain. Her laughter was catchy Kurama realized as he too began to laugh. His arm went through Hiei's and Kuwabara's through Yusuke's other arm. They formed a chain and skated around the rink, laughing and joking among themselves, happier then they had been in a long time. 

"_There are days when those gray skies  
Make you blue  
Each forward step you take  
You fall back by two  
You've been hit by some hard knocks  
You just can't stand  
Let me be there to lend a hand  
Call my name and I'll be there  
There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
whenever you need someone  
or a shoulder to lean on  
Call my name and I'll be there  
And when life's going your way  
Just like a breeze  
Together we'll be making memories  
As this world turns us around  
I will go an extra mile  
To give you back a certain smile  
That you've given me, yeah  
I'll answer every time and anywhere  
Call my name and I'll be there  
Call my name  
I'll be there_" 

  
  
As the popular song blared over the loud speakers, Haven was overwhelmed with a sense of belonging. She looked down the row at the others she was with. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, these were her friends. She belonged with them. She started, realizing something now that she hadn't before. It filled her with a happiness she hadn't known since the days when her parents were still alive. She was loved, she was with friends. This was where she belonged. She threw back her head to the azure sky and laughed, her happiness welling up inside her like a flood. The others laughed with her, not knowing why she laughed, but it felt right. Her mood was catchy and soon everyone was in high spirits.   
  
And as the sun slipped down below the horizon, dying for another night, Haven knew that this was the best day of her life.   
  


  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song "I'll Be There" isn't mine. I didn't write it, sing it, produce it, whatever.


	12. Confession

Fox Love:   
Chapter 12- Confession 

  
  
The next few months were the best days of Haven's life. She grew even closer to the boys, dragging even Hiei out of his shell. The five were still on their mission, still needing to find the other two Chaos Articles. The Chaos Coronet and the Chaos Ring were still out there somewhere causing...well chaos!   
  
The little group had moved on from the city where they had spent that wonderful Christmas. Kuwabara had sadly sent his kitten home, with a note to his sister to take care of it for him. Wandering aimlessly the friends heard nothing of the Articles for many weeks, until one day in late January.   
  
Yusuke's communication mirror jarred them all awake with its loud, annoying ring. Groaning Haven reached over and punched Yusuke's stomach, telling him without words to shut it up. Swearing he sat up and flipped open the top of the purple mirror.   
  
"What?" he mumbled irritably.   
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Boton's voice chirped cheerily.   
  
"When did you get up this morning?" Yusuke asked, yawning.   
  
"Guess what?" she answered back, ignoring his question. "I have another trip for you guys to make."   
  
Mumbles and complaints issued from the still sleepy group. Hiei even went far enough to tell Botan that the stupid ningens could save themselves for all he cared.   
  
Ten minutes later, still yawning, the company ate a quick breakfast then continued on their way. The Chaos Ring was supposedly around somewhere to the west and they were off again once more. Green leaves swished gently above their heads and the sky above was a perfect blue. They were in a northern region of the land and winter had no effect here. The warm air that swirled round them tickled their noses with the subtle scent of wildflowers and meadows. Kurama was in his element, identifying almost every flower that he smelled and announcing them quietly to himself. Haven, walking next to him, looked over occasionally and grinned.   
  
Over the last weeks, Haven had opened up to the boys even more. They all became inseparable, even Hiei. He was also less withdrawn, Haven's personality being irresistible. After her walls had been torn down, she was one of the best people Kurama had ever known. She could make anyone laugh, including Hiei and always knew what to say that would make someone feel better. Now it seemed she was always in a good mood. Her spirits seemed to buoy the others, to lift them up with hers, so it was almost impossible not to be in a good mood when she was around.   
  
"_Who would have thought_?" he mused to himself, glancing over at the laughing kitsune girl. Then he glanced at Hiei. Even he was laughing, his head thrown back, the breeze ruffling his spiky hair.   
  
It seemed that the kitsune had been the best thing for them. She had brought them closer together, and wormed her way into their hearts. Kurama was sure that they had wormed their way into hers also. He grinned when Haven fell in step with him and linked her arm through his. Throwing her head back, she began to sing, a spirited joyful tune with words she made up right there on the spot. 

_I want to change the world!   
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,   
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile.   
Change my mind!   
If we reach out to the soaring future,   
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,   
It's wonderland! _

  
  
The others caught on, humming the tune. She often used this tune, for it reflected her happiness. But the words were different every time, always changing, always optimistic, just like their singer. Kurama loved it when she sang. The memory of her singing to him that very first time was still stuck in his mind, as it would be always, and he often recalled it with a smile on his face. Her singing filled him with an unexplainable joy, and made him feel as if it were him that she was singing for, just him and no one else existed.   
  
He loved her; that he knew. But how to tell her...He had thought long and hard on this one. Was she ready? After all there was one part of her story she really hadn't gone into much detail on, the part where she fell in love and was horribly betrayed. His arm through his tightened momentarily, giving her a friendly squeeze, which she promptly returned. He had to tell her...and soon. Tonight, he swore silently to himself. He would tell her tonight, no matter what.   
  
Her sharp eyes scanning ahead, Haven gave a shout of glee and rushed ahead, much like Hiei in her speed. The others followed as fast as they could, Hiei getting there next. The proud kitsune girl stood on a giant rock next to a sparkling pond, half shaded by enormous willow trees. The sun shone down with particular force for winter, even in the northern parts of the country, and there were no clouds to speak of. The perfect blue dome that was the sky reflected off the mirror-like surface of the lake, coloring it blue. Haven stood atop the rock like a queen, her pony-tailed golden hair streaming out like a banner behind her. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and the heat and her eyes glittered with the sunlight reflecting off the lake. Kurama forcefully repeated his vows to himself, tonight!   
  
Crowing her delight, Haven yanked off her cloak, shoes, socks, and black tank top, standing there in only her pants and sports bra. "Come on!" she shouted before flipping into the air and executing a perfect dive into the waters. The water spurted up from her spot of entry and created a glittering geyser that covered the boys with its spray.   
  
Whooping, Yusuke followed her into the water, his shoes, jacket, and shirt discarded on the sandy banks. Hiei followed shortly after, his cloak, shirt, and shoes joining Yusuke's. The three now in the water threw handfuls of the cool liquid at the two still on the shore. Laughing and trying to block the splashes, Kurama quickly joined them in the water, helping them gang up on Kuwabara. He yelled and jumped back about twenty feet. Laughing Haven disappeared for a moment below the surface of the water and reemerged, her cheeks puffed out. She lept out of the water and ran full speed at Kuwabara, squirting him with the water in her mouth. Chuckling, she returned to the water by means of another perfect dive.   
  
Yusuke snorted. "I could do that," he bragged.   
  
"Okay then Mr. Perfect, let's see it," Hiei sneered.   
  
Sticking his slender, but well toned chest out, Yusuke strode over to the rock and clambered up to the top. Jumping into the air, he flipped once in the air and landed flat on his belly on the surface of the water. The resounding smack that followed issued winces from the others watching, Kuwabara now halfway in the water.   
  
Haven almost died of laughter, her sides heaving and her cheeks wet with tears, she leaned on Kurama for support, grabbing onto his muscular shoulder. He froze for a second, then relaxed, joining in her laughter at Yusuke's expense. Hiei was shaking, his small hands wrapped around his waist as he laughed uncontrollably. Kuwabara was smirking and swimming over to where Yusuke was hanging onto the edge of the rock, trying to regain his breath.   
  
"You could do that too, huh?" Kuwabara asked as he promptly dunked Yusuke under.   
  
Sputtering and gasping for air, the Spirit Detective resurfaced and glared at his laughing friend.   
  
Haven tapped Kurama's arm, getting his attention, then pointed at Hiei. Smiling, he nodded to show his understanding and laid a finger over his lips. A cat-like grin on her face, Haven slipped silently beneath the surface of the water and came up behind Hiei, who was still grinning smugly at Yusuke's expense. The wide grin still plastered on her face she quickly brought her hands up and shoved Hiei's spiky head under the water.   
  
In a flash she was back next to Kurama, stifling her laughter with her slender hands. Kurama, with difficulty, schooled his face to neutrality, but with every passing second it threatened to betray him. Hiei, coughing and choking on the cool pond water, broke the surface and impatiently flipped his sodden bangs out of his eyes. Looking around, he glared at the two foxes, their sides shaking and their eyes dancing and he knew it was them.   
  
Finally letting her laughter out Haven whooped and dove once more into the water. Seconds later, Kuwabara found himself the victim of her dunking. For the next half hour, the group was engaged in an all-out water war. Dunking, splashing, tossing, the five soon felt that they had drunk at least half the water out of the pond. Squealing as Kuwabara chased after her, trying to dunk her under, Haven splashed her way over to Kurama and lithely vaulted onto his shoulders. Screaming for him to save her, she clapped her hands around his head and over his eyes. Laughing, the fox boy took a few steps forward, then dunked them both under. Spitting water, the kitsune girl resurfaced and gaped at Kurama in mock anger. He continued to laugh, brushing the red locks out of his face.   
  
And so the water war waged on. And as the fiery ball that was the sun began to sink down below the rim of the horizon, the teens realized they must stop their war and focus on dinner. Lying on sand stained honey-colored by the dying sun, they dried themselves and talked softly of their mission to come. A while later they grabbed their clothes and packs and moved to the other side of the lake, underneath the giant willows.   
  
Later that evening, as the stars winked into view, and dinner was finished Haven moved off by herself and sat down by the shores of the lake. She stared off over the rippling surface at the rock where they had been earlier on this perfect day.   
  
A light breeze whispered through the trees, swirling Kurama's long, red tresses around his face. His depthless green eyes were fixed on the fox girl and they showed love...and hesitation. Should he talk to her? Was he really ready for this? Then he remembered the vow he had made earlier. Yes, he would do it. Tonight would be the night. He would talk to her, tell her how he really felt, and then he would...his thoughts trailed off into nothing at that point. "_I'll wait, I guess_," he thought. "_Who knows what she'll do, I mean...she's been hurt before. And she never really told us much about the person she loved. I wonder..._" Shaking his head, he flipped his hair over his shoulders and, hands shaking slightly, walked over to where Haven sat.   
  
Sitting down quietly beside her he said nothing for a moment. Then..."Haven?" The question came out quiet, unsure.   
  
Her golden head turned towards his in silent anticipation.   
  
Kurama took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to say in his life. "I...well...I..." he stuttered. Breathing in deeply once more he decided to just say it bluntly. "I love you, Haven."   
  
She stared back at him, her eyes wide, and said nothing; moments later she broke their gaze and dropped her head. When she raised it a few moments later, tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. Moved by compassion, Kurama gathered her in his arms as he had done once before, and held her as she cried.   
  
He did not know how much time passed. It might have been a month for all he knew. For the two foxes, time ceased to exist and all the world stood still. Haven's tears seemed endless and Kurama was content to just sit there and let her cry. His shoulder was soon soaked and still he held her tightly, protectively, as if she were already his.   
  
He began to sing softly to her, as she had once done to him on that one night, so long ago. 

_You're a heart without a home,   
A rebel without a cause.   
Like a thief in the night,   
Let me steal your heart away.   
If reason's what you're looking for,   
I'll be yours, _

  
  
Eventually, the spell was broken as Haven slowly lifted her head and met Kurama's gaze. Her glistening face took on and unearthly glow in the silvery moonlight and her eyes shimmered. They were filled once more with pain and anguish, but also something more this time. Kurama thought he had caught a glimpse of something long forgotten...something she had not felt in a long time. She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something, but nothing came out. Burying her face once more in the fox-boy's shoulder she wrapped her arms around him and hoped he would get the message.   
  
Twitching in surprise as Haven's arms came around him, Kurama looked down at the top of her head. He could not see her face, but somehow he knew that some of the pain would be gone, some of the cares a little less. Smiling to himself he gently rested his head on top of hers, rubbing his nose through her silky hair. She made a choked noise and clutched him tighter. Kurama's grin grew wider as he hugged her back. He had is fox, she was his. His heart felt complete, his life whole.   
  
And back in the grove of willows, three boys looked on with triumphant grins on their faces, and amusement in their eyes.   
  


  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The songs "Change the World" and "I'll Be Yours" aren't mine. I did not write them and I don't have anything to do with them.


	13. Ring

Fox Love:   
Chapter 13- Ring 

  
  
The next day dawned pale and clear. The sun had not yet shown its face through the thin filmy clouds covering the sky, and the day had yet to warm. Beneath their blankets, five teens shivered and wished unconsciously for warmth. A wispy mist swirled above the chill ground and clung to their hair and faces, the only parts of them that showed out of their makeshift beds.   
  
But, an hour later the clouds cleared, blown on the breath of a gentle east breeze and the mist dissipated under the sun's glare. The five awoke to a gorgeous morning and what seemed to be another perfect day.   
  
Haven yawned as she stuffed her things into her pack. Another day or so of travel and they would probably find the Chaos Ring. After that...who knew what. Her bright green eyes roamed over the others, still packing, and fell upon Kurama. Kurama...Kurama! Last night's memories came flooding back into her mind in a rush. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered him holding her in his arms and her own around him. Her lower lip trembled slightly for a second then she regained her composure.   
  
Kurama had said he loved her...but should she believe him? She desperately wanted to believe him, with all her heart, but she had been hurt before and had sworn to never commit again. Should she? Deep down inside a voice insisted she should. Because buried deep down inside, amid the slowly healing wreckage of her heart, she knew she loved him also. Her eyes had been on Kurama the whole time these thoughts were swirling in her mind, and he finally looked up, sensing someone's eyes upon him. Meeting her stare he smiled and Haven quickly looked away, her cheeks and ears pink.   
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke exchanged knowing glances and Kurama walked over to the fox-girl and sat down beside her.   
  
She refused, however, to meet his gaze until he spoke to her. "Haven," he said softly.   
  
Her head slowly turned and tilted slightly up. He smiled once more and this time she responded with a smile of her own. His grin widening, Kurama stood up and grasped Haven's hands in his, pulling her with him.   
  
"Ahem," Hiei coughed, not very tactfully. "We're ready to leave now."   
  
He turned and began to skirt the edge of the lake, back towards the path, with Yusuke and Kuwabara following. Kurama turned to Haven and grasped her hand firmly in his.   
  
"Come on, love," he said.   
  
And so the little company continued its journey, not knowing what lie ahead. For if they had, they would have quit right then and there. 

*************** 

  
  
The afternoon sun shone down harshly from above, the heat from it baking the path and causing it to shimmer. Swearing under his breath, Yusuke pulled off his shirt and stuffed it into the pack slung over his right shoulder. The other boys followed suit, the group stopping for a moment to fan themselves and take a drink.   
  
Haven wiped her face on her arm and wished it wasn't so hot. She wasn't used to weather this extreme yet. As the group continued walking a few minutes later, Kurama's arm slipped about her slender waist. Settling into his side, she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment to let him know she cared, and matched his pace stride for stride.   
  
Giving her a gentle squeeze, Kurama called ou to Yusuke ahead of him and inquired how much longer until they could stop.   
  
The answer never came for as the fox asked, Yusuke veered off the path and into a small grove of trees. Flopping down in the cool shade, he yanked out a water bottle and began to guzzle it down. The others sat down too, and began rummaging in their packs for their water also.   
  
But before anyone could say anything, Haven pulled out the Chaos Whistle and held it out. Her friends didn't even have to look by now, to know what it was she wanted them to see. The Whistle hummed once more. She unsheathed the sword belted at her waist, and it hummed also. One by one Whip, Staff, and Sphere were also produced, humming in chorus with the Sword and Whistle.   
  
"Looks like Boton was right," Yusuke commented smartly.   
  
Nodding, they all put away the Articles, all except for the Sword, which Haven laid on the ground at her side. Resting for only a short time, they started their trek once more, following the Sword towards the Chaos Ring.   
  
That night found the Urameshi Team in a small inn on the outskirts of a small town. The moon shone brightly through their open windows and the night breeze was heavily scented with the flowers' perfume. Her unbound hair rippling softly about her head, Haven sheathed the screeching Chaos Sword and sighed in relief when the sound was quickly cut off. They were close, she could tell. Tomorrow, rested and revived, they would search out the location of the Ring and gain possession of it. After that, all that was left was the Chaos Coronet, the most elusive of the Artifacts by far.   
  
Sighing, Haven plopped down on her bed and stared up at the moon through her window. The stars around it winked with their own white light, and the tree branches swayed slowly. Sleep came easy that night, for everyone, and soon the moon looked down upon five sleeping teens.   
  
Morning came all too fast. The sun woke them all in the early morning hours, before hiding behind a screen of pale gray clouds. A yawning team once more gathered behind Haven and the Sword as the two led them to their destination. Squealing and humming, the Sword was almost out of Haven, Kurama, and Yusuke's combined strengths. Hiei and Kuwabara hovered close behind, nervous, yet filled with the kind of excitement and anticipation they only felt before a battle.   
  
A large field opened in front of the company and they stopped short when they saw what was standing before them. Another demon, this one with a glowing finger. The Sword jumped and shrieked once more, before going still. Relieved, Kurama and Yusuke let go, each drawing their on weapons.   
  
The Chaos Whip seemed to sing in Kurama's experienced grasp as he unfurled it and snapped it high above his head. Yusuke laughed as his fingers glowed blue and the Chaos Sphere was twirled in his able grasp. Kuwabara's sword crackled and hissed as it sprang out of his left hand, and the Chaos Staff smacked the ground hard in his right. Grinning a feral, wolfish grin, Hiei, the only one without possession of a Chaos Artifact, pulled his sword free of the scabbard Haven had got him and sliced through the air in front of him.   
  
They all shifted to fighting stance and the demon before them laughed. "I know what you want," he stated, his voice deep and mocking. "You want my Ring!"   
  
"Aren't we the smart one?" Yusuke replied, his voice dripping sarcasm.   
  
But the beast only laughed again, his huge chest heaving and he stomped on the ground, causing all but Haven to waver slightly. "Don't push me, children, I might get mad."   
  
And he brought his hand up above his head. Lightning crackled overhead, seemingly attracted to the Ring. "You are dead!" he yelled and snapped his hand in their direction.   
  
But they had anticipated this and were already moving. Surprised, the demon laughed again. "You are better then I thought," he chuckled cruelly. "But now the real fight begins!"   
  
The lightning collected in his hand, forming a deadly ball of hissing, snapping energy. He threw the ball at Hiei, who dodged smartly and slashed at the demon's head. As if on cue, the rest of the team began their attack, moving as one.   
  
As the fight wore on, the team's talent and deadly skill became apparent. They seemed as if they were one unit, for they all moved with each other; blocking where there was an opening, attacking when there was a chance. They protected one another, and moved as fluidly as water. They were perfectly timed, perfectly matched. The ideal fighting team.   
  
The demon became less and less cocky as the fight continued. He noticed how well they all fought, how each one seemed to know exactly what the others were doing and what they were going to do next. He became afraid and allowed himself to slip and make stupid mistakes, which, in the end, cost him his life.   
  
Two hours later the demon lay dead, the ground about him soaked with the crimson liquid of his lifeblood. A triumphant Urameshi Team stood to the side, admiring their latest possession. The Ring was later slipped into Yusuke's pack, for none of them wanted to wear it, and the team crowded around Yusuke as he contacted Boton on the mirror.   
  
"Excellent job with the Ring!" she congratulated them.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Now you have to go south to find the Coronet! Koenma's not sure of it's exact location, but it's somewhere south of where you are."   
  
"Gotcha!" The Spirit Detective answered.   
  
"Good Luck!" And the link was shut down.   
  
"Well, guys. Looks like we're leaving!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
Smiling, his group followed, the dark cloud of the fate that awaited them still following. It moved slightly behind them, lurking in the shadows and dark corners of the woods, watching, waiting, for the moment when it would strike.


	14. Betrayal

Fox Love:   
Chapter 14- Betrayal 

  
  
Kurama's heart sang. The skies above were a shimmering blue, dotted with cottonball clouds. and filled with a wafting breeze. Haven walked by his side, her fingers entwined in his, as they had been for the past few days. They almost never left each other's sides, keeping the other always in their sight. The fox-boy was happy, his soul felt complete and his heart was filled with elation. She was his. Forever.   
  
Glancing over, Haven noticed Kurama staring off into the distance, his mouth curving in a dreamy smile. Nudging him playfully she laughed. "Thinking about me again?" she inquired mischieviously.   
  
His cheeks pink Kurama poked her side and said, "No!" loudly, but with no conviction.   
  
Looking back, Kuwabara saw the two flirting foxes and sighed. They had been like this ever since the day at the lake. He shook his head, they were so mushy.   
  
Yusuke, strolling ahead had noticed none of this and was whistling to himself. Picking up the tune Haven began to sing and was soon joined by Kurama's soft voice. Yusuke, surprised looked back, but kept the tune and continued walking. Kuwabara shook his head and kept his mouth clamped shut, as did Hiei.   
  
The day wore on, and so did the week. They were getting farther and farther south, this being apparent in the weather. It was still winter in the southern regions of the land and as they moved into the deeper south, the air got colder. The forest the little company was moving through was not yet far south enough to not have leaves. The trees were alive, and a churning river ran through their midst. It was here the group decided to stop and set up camp for the night.   
  
Yawning, everyone agreed and dinner was quickly eaten and beds were quickly set up. Feeling restless Haven announced she was going for a walk and got up. Kurama asked if it was alright if he went too, and Haven nodded.   
  
The two foxes strolled off, arm in arm and were soon lost from sight amoung the trees. Hiei grunted and rolled over, soon falling asleep. Kuwabara sighed once more and went to sleep also, soon to be followed by a curious, but exhausted Spirit Detective.   
  
Walking under the trees, the two kitsunes were dappled with shadows and moonlight. The silvery light glinted off Haven's shining gold hair, making it sparkle and dance. Kurama held her close, his arm tight about her waist and buried his sensitive nose in her scented locks. He always loved the way her hair smelled; it smelled of sweet meadow grass tinted with honeysuckle and wildflowers. She murmured underneath him and hugged him tight.   
  
Sighing he withdrew and the both paused for a moment in a small clearing to look up at the velvet curtain that was the sky. The curtain was sprinkled with glittering stars and wisps of translucent clouds. The breeze that wafted through the branches was cool and refreshing, bearing on it a hint of spring. They would soon be in winter's regions, though the winter would soon move out and make way for spring.   
  
His arm still protectively about Haven's waist Kurama gazed up at the stars in wonderment, he had never seen them so bright or so clear. Haven sighed at his side and breathed the night air in deeply. Kurama looked down at his beautiful kitsune and was overcome with a fierce sense of love. He pulled her into a tight hug, which she prompty returned and then withdrew slightly and brushed a stray lock of gold out of her face.   
  
And almost before he knew what he was doing, his mouth descended on hers and he was kissing her. Surprised at first, Haven kissed him back as a reflex, then relaxed and enjoyed it. His lips were soft as they trailed over her jaw and she breathed in his ear, whispering to him.   
  
"I love you, Kurama."   
  
He put his lips up against her ear in return and kissed it before replying, "I love you too."   
  
They stood like that for what seemed an endless amount of time. The world had disappeared for them and time stood still. Nothing moved except the stars wheeling overhead and the clouds trailing across the moon.   
  
What might have been seconds, minutes, or hours later, they parted and linked arms once more. Without talking, each knew that they must now return to the little campsite where their friends slept. Walking slowly, not wanting the moment to end, they strolled back to the fire.   
  
The next day dawned chill and wet. Waking to a heavy dew on the ground and soaked clothes, the Urameshi team ate quickly and continued their long trip south. Soon after they had started, however, it began to rain. The rain poured down in buckets, soaking right through their thinner summer clothes in seconds. Drenched, cold, and miserable, the group trudged on, hoping for some sort of shelter or relief from the torrent above.   
  
Kurama walked close by Haven's side, sheltering her as much has he could. Kitsune's tended to be protective or their mates, if not a little **over**protective at times. Kurama wanted nothing to happen to his beloved fox that he could prevent. Haven realized this and went along with what he was doing. Normally, she would have protested, but seeing the look in his eyes, she decided to go along with it for now. Cuddled close she breathed in his scent and permitted herself a small smile of satisfaction. Noticing her smile, Kurama grinned back at her and squeezed her gently for a second before letting go.   
  
It was at that moment that Yusuke gave a shout and ran on ahead. Cursing and grumbling under their breaths, Hiei and Kuwabara ran after, leaving the two rain-soaked kitsunes behind. Swearing her self, Haven grabbed Kurama's arm and jogged to catch up. The Spirit Detective had found a shed, next to a lone farmhouse sitting on top of a hill. Both seemed to be abandoned, so he shoved open the door and darted inside. He was followed very quickly by four other teens. Slamming the door behind him, Kurama shook his head and wrung out his hair, ignoring the smirks from Yusuke and Hiei. Haven was doing the same, but she did not notice.   
  
Sitting down on the hard, but dry floor, the friends talked for a few hours, ate some lunch, then decided to spend the rest of the day here, catching up on their sleep. The rain did not seem to be letting up so they felt that they were fine just doing nothing. Curling up in a semi-dry blanket, Haven was soon asleep, her head pillowed in Kurama's lap, her breathing deep and even. Yusuke, leaned up against the wall in the far corner, could soon be heard snoring and Kuwabara's deeper snorts were soon to follow. Sniffing in disdain, Hiei grabbed a blanket for himself and stretched out on the floor as far away from Yusuke and Kuwabara as he could get. Chuckling softly to himself, Kurama leaned his head back against the wall in and effort to fall asleep himself, but his efforts were in vain.   
  
Thoughts swirled around his head, and the events of the past few days replayed themselves over and over in his head. Admitting to Haven he loved her, singing to her, holding her, hugging her...kissing her. The last one was the memory that stuck foremost in his mind. The scene seemed embedded in his mind forever. That night...then he would see he tear-stained face as she looked up at him with the utmost love and trust and his stomach would flip and his heart would rise. Glancing down at his sleeping fox, he traced the lines of her face with one soft, gentle hand. She stirred in her sleep and kissed his hand, without knowing. Startled, Kurama yanked his hand back. His breathing quickened for a split second, then calmed when she stayed asleep.   
  
That look in her eyes...it was like she depended on him and him alone. Like he was her savior. The trust had overwhelmed him and now that he thought back on it, he wondered if he could live up to it. What did he have to offer her? A kitsune, trapped in a frail human body, bound by his love for another human. Kurama paused now, slightly frightened. She had put so much trust in him, it would hurt her to find out he couldn't bear it all, couldn't give her the life she deserved. Looking down he stared at her face, knowing that he didn't want to hurt her that way. He loved her, loved her so much he would die for her. But…still… It was too much, and failure loomed up before him. Haven began to blur as tears pooled in his eyes. HE couldn't do this to her...he had to let her go. Yes, it would hurt her, but it would be better then leading her on like this. He couldn't go on living his life like this. It was as if he were living a lie. He loved Haven, but to save her, he had to let go. His tormented mind had twisted his feelings into this one thought and wouldn't leave him in peace. He had everything wrong, horribly wrong, but he couldn't see it.   
  
Kurama spent the rest of that night brooding, his thoughts muddled, until the first rays of the sun slipped through the cracks in the walls of the shed. 

*************** 

  
  
The day was cool and the sun was playing hide-and-seek with the clouds. Dappled shadows and sunlight stained the land and a fierce wind was picking up. Huddled down inside their clothes, the Urameshi Team walked as fast as they could hoping to reach the small city ahead so they could get inside. After that, it would be only one more day of travel and then they would be in the deep south and searching for The Chaos Coronet.   
  
Haven, as of yet unaware of how Kurama felt, was walking along next to him and singing at the top of her lungs. Kurama walked moodily next to her, not saying much and lost in his own thoughts. He needed to talk to her. It had to be soon. Glancing over at her, his heart twisted and his resolve almost broke. But that little voice in the back of his mind brought back his fear. So he hardened the resolve and promised himself he would tell her...tonight.   
  
Haven looked over and, catching him staring at her, looped her arm loosely through his. She tugged him ahead towards the rest of the group, and he allowed himself to be thrust into the midst of the others. Tonight. 

*************** 

  
  
Haven stretched out on her bed and sighed happily. Finally, a real bed under a real roof. She was warm and dry for the first time in days. A soft knock on her door interrupted her and she called out, "Come in Kurama!"   
  
The door opened and Kurama's red head appeared. "Let's go for a walk," he said, seemingly hesitant.   
  
Haven ignored it however, and agreed. Leaving the little place where they were staying, he took her down into the city and lead her towards the park. Wandering underneath the trees they only stopped when they came to the banks of a river. The silver-stained waters churned madly and the rush of the waters proved a background for the rest of nature's music. Kurama sighed heavily and stared out at the water.   
  
"Kurama?" Haven inquired gently, her voice full of concern.   
  
When he looked over at her, his eyes were muted and filled with anguish. "Haven...I...I can't really explain this...I..." swearing under his breath he trailed off and looked away.   
  
Haven's hand rested gently on his arm and he covered it with one of his own. Turning back he tried again. "I don't know...if I can explain this...but I just don't know...I just...I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to be together anymore."   
  
He cringed inwardly at his own words. They sounded harsh and cruel, even to his own ears   
  
He dared to look at Haven's face and saw on it that look he had first seen when they met her. That tormented, grief-stricken look. She hadn't looked like that in months. And now it was back, and it was his fault. Her face twisted in utter pain and her eyes went blank.   
  
Guilt welled up in him. He had to at least try to explain his fears. "Haven, I-"   
  
But she cut him off. "No Kurama!"   
  
Those were the last words she said to him that night. Flipping up into the leafy canopy above, she ran off into the night. Kurama stared after her hopelessly, his stomach churning with guilt. Haven...


	15. Loss

Fox Love:   
Chapter 15- Loss 

  
  
The next day came and Kurama's bed stood empty. The fox wandered in minutes after his friends had woken and collapsed on the floor. He been out all night, he explained, wandering in the park. Exchanging glances the other boys sat down next to him and demanded a full story.   
  
Kurama looked up, not bothering to hide the torment he felt inside. Startled, the boys looked on with concern. After he had poured out the whole story, including the reason for splitting up with Haven, he just sat there, unmoving. The tears had begun to pour down his face about halfway through his explanation and they had yet to stop. Yusuke, his eyes dancing with anger, jumped up and walked across the hall to Haven's room and pounded rudely on her door.   
  
"Come out here now!" he shouted. But when his demands were ignored he turned the knob and found it unlocked. Going in, he reappeared two minutes later, looking hassled and worried. "She's gone," he announced to the others.   
  
Kurama's head snapped up. "NO!" he screamed.   
  
The tears rolled fresh down his face and his slender frame was wracked with harsh sobs. Pulling the others to the opposite side of the room Yusuke related the rest of what he had found to them. "All her things are gone too, there's nothing there to even show that she had been in the room. I think...I think she's gone for good this time, guys." They all looked over at Kurama, still on the floor. It was his fault, and he knew it. The guilt and grief were eating him up. 

*************** 

  
  
The weeks passed and Haven still did not return. The Chaos Coronet was found and added to the collection. The Urameshi Team had now found all of the Chaos Articles, the ones Haven possessed had been found in the boys' room after she left. Returning to their hometown, they had found Koenma waiting for them and had handed over the Articles. He knew of Haven's disappearance already, but wisely said nothing.   
  
Kurama had changed in the time Haven had been gone, and not for the better. He looked worn and haggard now, his face drawn and lined with grief. His eyes were dull and he seemed to have lost his will to live. If it hadn't been for his mother, he probably would have ended it all immediately. The others kept a close watch on him and made sure he didn't try anything stupid. They couldn't afford to lose another fighter...or another friend.   
  
Kurama wandered the park in their city, his eyes scanning the sky above, watching the clouds and feeling the breeze whip his hair. No one else was in sight, and he sat down at the base of a tree in a small clearing and worried at a dead leaf, shredding it in his hands. She was gone, she wasn't coming back. He had figured that out for himself recently, and it had hit him hard. Why had he done that?! What was wrong with him?! His mind had become even more tormented these past weeks, with the realization that what he had done to Haven was the worst thing possible. He had betrayed her once more. She had opened up to him and he had accepted her, then pushed her away. This was what she had been afraid of. This was what Kurama had sworn he would never do! This was the very reason she had built walls around herself! And he had just hurt her in the worst possible way.   
  
Tears slipped out of his now closed eyes and traced shining trails down his face. What had he done?   
  
The sun shone above and warmed his back. Feeling the traces of warmth Kurama relaxed, letting sleep steal over him. And as the early spring sun gazed down upon him, far away to the north, it watched over a crying kitsune girl. For one instant her head lifted and her lips mouthed one single word. Kurama. 

~*END*~

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story are mine, I did not create them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to know what happens, well then you are out of luck, THIS IS IT!!! ^__^ Just kidding, please read the sequel "Fox Games" and tell me if I should continue it! Reviews would be very much appreciated!


End file.
